


Kuroko no Casino

by Retardedpatato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Boy Kuroko Tetsuya, Badass Kuroko Tetsuya, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Drugs, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Exposed Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poker, Smoking, bad choices, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retardedpatato/pseuds/Retardedpatato
Summary: Kuroko is a well known gambler at all the casino's in Tokyo. After the Winter cup Riko has extended practice hours, and the Generation of Miracles are wanting to spend more and more time together.  The shadow is simply exhausted and begins to sway to the darker side of his life.





	1. Kuroko’s pathway to gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine, and there are quite a few of 'em.

Kuroko was lounging about in the backroom of a well known casino in Tokyo. He had his usual poker face up and this time was putting it to good use. He was playing another round of poker and was winning yet again. Not that his opponents knew, he had a poker face for a reason. The betting had reached the high hundred thousands. Kuroko himself had bet around 300,000 yen (around 3500 cad or 2600 usd). Kuroko was quite good at poker and had been playing for the last 2 years. His family had been running low on money especially since his father died in a car accident a couple years back, and his mother decided to drown herself in alcohol to cope with the death of her beloved husband. Don't get Kuroko wrong he was very sad about his father's death especially because it happened around the time the generation of miracles had begun to change into their cold-hearted selves. Kuroko had reverted them all back about 3 weeks ago after he beat them in the Winter Cup with the help of Kagami and Serin. That was probably the happiest moment in Kuroko's life so far.

 

Kuroko lit his cigarette waiting for the hand to end and to collect his earnings. He exhaled the smoke and looked toward everyone at the table, with a small smirk he placed down his hand of cards. Overall he finally left the casino at around 4 am with just under a million yen in his bag. Kuroko was a well known figure in all the casinos of Tokyo. He was best known for his impeccable poker face thus he became known as Pokerface. Kuroko may have been a minor but he made do by slicking his hair back and and putting on some black skinny jeans, and to top it off a nice white button up, with an undone black tie which he strung around his neck. Kuroko found out that when he change his look it made him look a couple years older than he really was but he was still only halfway through his first year of high school.

He remembered when he first got into gambling. 

2 years ago, the middle schooler stumbled upon a couple teenagers playing poker in a park, he had seen them on his way home after another failed job interview. He was told that he was too young to get a job and to come back when he was older. As the middle school student walked by he noticed the money in the middle of the pile which was what caught his attention initially. The phantom knew about betting and such as he had read about in a novel before. Realizing he couldn't get a job because of his age he went up to the teenagers and watched. Eventually the teens noticed him and screamed out in fright. However slowly they calmed down and asked the kid what he wanted. Kuroko replied with an ever so blunt 'I want to know how to play, would you teach me?'. At first they had laughed at the small boy but after seeing the sheer determination in the boy's eyes they surprisingly agreed. After an hour or so, Kuroko had grasped how to play. When Kuroko went home that night he researched all he could about poker and gambling. The next day he saw the teens again and joined in a game, he would have beat them but they had cheated which they admitted to after the game ended. They had wanted to teach Kuroko that nothing's fair in life and gambling was no different, that day they spent hours showing Kuroko different cheats and how to not get caught, while also making use of his low presence. The teens had grown fond of the boy and continued to teach him all they knew.

Eventually after a couple weeks they introduced Kuroko to the back rooms of casinos. They told him that 'this is where the real money is made' and finally stopped showing up at the park. Kuroko was sad but quickly got over it knowing they were only teaching him another lesson. 'It's a blood thirsty world out there' they had said once. Kuroko, after about a year of clawing his way through, he unofficially reigned over the world of gambling and was adept at any type of gambling game any casino had to offer. His poker face, quick learning, and low presence (which he used for cheating) had him quickly raking in the money he needed to replace the income his father used to provide and luckily it was just enough for Kuroko to be able to satisfy his mother's drinking addiction. Kuroko could never forsake his mother even though she was currently just a burden but nevertheless Kuroko was just glad to have her, he never considered her a burden being the kind hearted boy he was.

Kuroko couldn't complain though about any of her habits, over the past 2 years he had slowly became slightly addicted to gambling but only because he needed a source of income. Kuroko did go to the casino about 2-3 times a week but never more because he did not want to make his habit any worse then it was. Kuroko also realized he might be slightly addicted to cigarettes as well, he had his first smoke when he entered high school, a guy at a regular table he visited offered him one and Kuroko decided in a good mood 'why the hell not?' and took one. Kuroko always rejected them when he was younger being that he was too young but eventually gave in just because. Slowly after that he began accepting the offer more and more. However not because he craved it but rather out of boredom during poker matches or so he told himself.

Kuroko's mother finally got fired from her job when Kuroko graduated from Teiko because she showed up drunk, Kuroko encouraged his mother to find a new job which she did but it did not pay as well as her old one. Kuroko's mother knew her son was helping out with their family financially but never questioned where he was getting the money from. Kuroko wasn't necessarily hiding it from his mother either and knew that even if she did know she wouldn't tell him to stop. Especially because his money was what was paying for her daily dose of alcohol.

The phantom player was on his way home and was dead tired from practice. Basketball practice was even harder than usual especially after the Winter Cup. Riko had made there training menus last until 8pm rather than the usual 6pm, which was beginning to cut into Kuroko's sleep time. Kuroko usually went to sleep the second he got home and slept till 9:30 where he finally got ready, ate and then hit the casino till about 4am. He did that every Wednesday and Friday and sometimes Sunday's just in case he needed the extra cash. Now practice was cutting into his already reduced sleep schedule.

Kuroko Tetsuya was beyond a doubt tired.


	2. Why are they here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors are great. 
> 
> And look another chapter. <3 Comments and Kudos are always lovely and appreciated.

Kuroko got home at 4 am and slept for another 2 hours before he had to wake up and get ready for school, there was no morning practice today meaning he had about an hour till he had to be at school. Kuroko decided to sleep a bit longer then get ready, after an extra half hour Kuroko awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered the phone, not really caring who it was being that he had gotten only 4 and half hours of sleep. Kuroko answered his phone with an exhausted 

"Moshi Moshi."

"Tetsuya." The now familiar voice answered. It was none other than Akashi Seijurou. The former captain of the generation of miracle and now captain of Rakuzan High. Akashi's phone call did not come to much of a surprise since Kuroko had gotten used to frequent calls from all the miracles as of recently. Kuroko was happy they all had finally reverted back to their former more pleasurable selves. Finally after Kuroko had registered whose voice it was he replied.

"Akashi-kun. It's a pleasure."

"Polite as always Tetsuya, however from what I can tell you just woke up, so I will cut to the chase."

"Mmhm."

"Well, the others and I would like to meet up maybe later today since I have a meeting in Tokyo Friday morning, Murasakibara has agreed to skip school with me and to head down to Tokyo, for Friday and the weekend, we will fetch you during basketball practice tomorrow afternoon. See you then Tetsuya."

"Mm. Whatever you say Akashi-kun." Kuroko by this point was asleep. He truly had no idea what Akashi had said and honestly was too tired to care. Kuroko finally got up at 7 and was late. He quickly got dressed and ran to school. The teachers luckily didn't notice Kuroko arrive late and he made it just on time for attendance. The day passed lazily with Kagami complaining about how Kuroko never got caught for sleeping in class and how dogs are evil monsters. After a couple more classes it was finally time for basketball practice.

Kuroko made his way to practice and Riko worked everyone to the bone. It's 8:30 pm by the time Kuroko got home. He cooked dinner for himself and his mother though she wouldn't be home till around 9:30. He ate and showered, then did his homework for the next couple days knowing he won't have time tomorrow, being that tomorrow is Friday. Friday's are probably Kuroko's favorite. He hits the casino right after basketball practice and gets home later then usual so around 5 or 6 am being that he doesn't have school and finally after around 8 hours of actual sleep he heads to basketball practice around 2:30 pm. He gets the most time at the casino and the most amount of sleep. His mom doesn't work Sunday's so this time of the week she drinks the most which is why Kuroko has to hit the casino anyways.

The next day Kuroko put his hair gel, and usual attire in his bag with some betting cash like he does every Friday. Tonight Kuroko planned to gamble away his fatigue, his worries about his mother and anything else he wished to forget. Kuroko went through his daily routine of Kagami's usual rants, class and lunch.

"Hey, Kuroko."

"Yes. Kagami-kun. "

"You okay? You seem a bit tired?" Kagami looked at his best friend. He had noticed the light bags under his eyes.

"Yes. Kagami-kun. I'm fine.

"Are you sure? I've noticed you know, you seem off lately." Kagami looked around trying not to be so obvious of his concern.

"I never knew you could be so observant Kagami-kun." Was Kuroko's blunt reply.

"Oi, Kuroko. You littl-" Kuroko cut him off.

"But yes Kagami-kun, thank you for your concern but I'm fine, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Yea, alright. But if anything happens you can tell me about it alright."

"Yes, of course."

"And don't you dare go to that Ahomine before me. Got it!" Kagami looked back at his shadow with a light blush on his face.

"Are you jealous, Kagami-kun?"

"Shut up! It's just, ever since the Winter cup ended those bastard Miracles keep stealing you from us."

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Just, shut up Kuroko."

"Hai. Kagami-kun."

Finally the end of the day came. Kuroko and Kagami walked to practice and changed into their gym clothes, they went to the gym to meet everyone else whom have already begun stretching.

"Okay everyone! Time for Practice!" Riko Shouted.

"Alright Let's start with a run then we'll get to our unbelievable training menu " Hyuga announced with a sigh.

"What was that Hyuga? You want me to double your training menu?" Riko responded with a smile. A I-swear-i'll-make-sure-you-train-till-you-die smile.

"Unbelievable, run, I GOT IT! Hyuga! We have a RUNBELIVEABLE training menu!" Izuki remarked, extremely pleased with himself.

"IZUKI! DIE!" Hyuga slapped Izuki across the head. Izuki just widened his smile at this. Thus everyone begins their daily dose of runbelievable training.

"Oi Kagami where's Kuroko?" Hyuga asked as they got ready to run. Kagami looked behind him waiting for Kuroko's monotone I've-been-here-the-whole-time remark. However it never came.

"Uh, I swear he was right here, we came in and stretched together so he must be here" Kagami looked around not noticing the passed out phantom at his feet when he finally stepped on something and looked down, suddenly he started yelling. "Oi, Oi Kuroko! What the fuck!? Kuroko? GET UP!"

"Bakagami what are you yelling at? Stop looking at your feet and find Kuroko!" Hyuga yelled back.

"Captain, he's right here look!" Kagami yelled once again pointing at the thing on the ground.

"AHHHH. What the hell, OI KUROKO!" Hyuga begins freaking out, when Riko finally noticed Kuroko and she decided to throw a bucket of water on him to wake him up, as punishment.

"Kuroko-kuuuuunnnnnnn WAKE UP!!" Riko screamed.

"Ah hai. Did I miss anything?" Kuroko opened his eyes and sat up not caring that he'd been drenched in water.

Riko looked at Kuroko, unfazed by the water. Riko just shook her head."No, no. Just go dry yourself off and get to practice. "He nodded his head. They really need to get some emotion out of that boy, she thought to herself. Then continued to scold him "and next time don't fall asleep during practice!".

"Hai." He nodded again. Riko looked at their phantom, he seemed a little more out of it compared to the usual. She had noticed his behaviour for quite a while and left it alone, not wanting to intrude but it was beginning to affect his health and now that was her concern.

"Are you okay Kuroko, you've been out of it since the Winter Cup ended?" Riko questioned him concerningly. Kuroko sighed. This was the second time someone asked him that. Did he look more tired or something. He was losing his touch, he thought. Useless ass poker face.

"Yes I'm fine, just haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Alright whatever you say Kuroko-kun but you better be getting more sleep, got it! Or else..." Riko says with a sweet smile. A too sweet smile.

"Um...Hai." Kuroko's sweatdropped. Along with the rest of Serin. The phantom then went to dry off and practice began.

Time skip brought to you by Nigou and Kagami bonding :)

(Practice is ending)

"Alright everyone, good work today and Kuroko-kun make sure you start sleeping more!" Riko yelled out, she looked around waiting for a reply. Then paused, not getting one. "Ne Kagami, where's Kuroko-kun gone?"

"He left as soon as practice ended, I think he's in the change room right now." Kagami replied scratching his head.

"THAT KUROK-" Riko began to yell when all of a sudden the GOM walk through the door stopping everyone in their tracks. Not again, they all thought. Though this was now a more usual occurrence ever since the Winter Cup ended. The GOM tended to enjoy interrupting their practice, using the excuse of coming to fetch Kuroko.

"What about Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked.

"Tch, where is he, were supposed to go out tonight." Aomine remarked annoyed.

"Kurokokocchi! Eh? Where is he?" Kise deflated. Looking around for his dear Kurokocchi.

"Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara looked around but then went back to eating his Pocky, knowing Kuroko would show up soon. Midorima just silently pushed his glasses up and proudly petted Kurosuke his glass frog, also Cancers lucky item for today.

"Oi, GANGURO, ONE ON ONE!" Kagami challenged Aomine.

"Not today Bakakagami, were here for Tetsu. Akashi called him earlier so he should know were here, where is he anyways? Oi! And I'm not a GANGURO." Aomine yelled back. Riko hit Kagami for challenging Aomine and for being a basketball idiot.

"Where is Kuroko?" Akashi questioned Kagami.

"Fine, next time though." He looked at Ahomine. Then back at Akashi. "Kuroko went straight to the change room after practice ended" He scratched his head knowing he couldn't disobey Akashi and looked away. Though he may have reverted back to his 'nicer' self, the man was still scary as hell and Kagami had no death wish.

"Speaking of practice, Aida-san. The miracles and I will be attending your practice tomorrow, we wish to see how the... winners of the Winter Cup hold their practices. Of course only if that's okay with you. We also wish to spend more time with Kuroko." Akashi asked, or more like threatened with his intimidating stare.

"Ah..hai. Definitely Akashi-kun. That's no problem at all." Riko replied shakily.

Back at the change room, Kuroko was changing into his black skinny jeans and white button up getting ready to head straight to the casino. He put his undone tie around his neck and gelled his hair back. He picked up has bag and made sure that he had at least 2 million yen. The phantom was ready for the night and using his misdirection he would be able to easily slip past his teammates without them noticing. He wasn't necessarily hiding it, he just didn't want to mix both his worlds up. He also didn't really want to answer any questions nor receive any pity from them. He put on his dress shoes and picked up his bag shutting the change room door behind him. He wanted to be able to make it to the casino as fast as possible and run at least one of the earlier tables dry before heading to the back. He knew one table that had some very bountiful customers, early in the night. However the one thing Kuroko wasn't counting on was his entire team and the GOM waiting for him to pass through the gym to head to the exit.

Kuroko left the change room as silently as possible. He crept down the hallway and stepped out into the gym, hoping to slip unnoticed until he heard his name.

"Tetsuya." Akashi was using his emperor eye to spot Kuroko not wanting miss him. Kuroko froze mid step and turned his head to the bleachers where he saw the Gom and Serin looking over at him. He had thought they all left by now and why were the miracles here? Kuroko snapped out of his shock and straightened up as he patted away the non-existent wrinkles on his shirt. Putting on his blank face once again he answered.

"Akashi-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember Tetsuya? I called you this morning telling you we were going to pick you up Friday after practice." Akashi explained. The shadow recalled the conversation he had that morning, he had dismissed it for a dream. He was screwed.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I can tell." Akashi replied eyeing Kuroko's outfit. "Do tell why you're dressed like that Tetsuya."

"I am going out." Kuroko replied stoically. Akashi raised his eyebrows, about to press further when he hears;

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you look so cooolll!!!"Kise yelled glomping Kuroko in a suffocating hug.

"Tetsu-kunnnnnnnnn kakawaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Momoi also fangirled and then proceeded to suffocate Kuroko in a hug.

"Oi Satsuki! Leave Tetsu alone. You're going to kill him." Aomine attempted to rip Momoi off of Kuroko.

"You too Kise. We don't need Kuroko passing out on us, not that care or anything. Nanodayo." The megane shooter exclaimed.

"Mido-chin's a Tsun-Tsun." Murasakibara said.

"Yes Atsushi, he is." Akashi agrees.

"Oi Akashi!" Midorima yells.

"But anyways Tetsuya did you have something planned?" Akashi inquired yet again. "Surely not?"

"Uh. Well. Actually I do have plans. Could I reschedule?" The former Teiko member replied. Kuroko was a bit annoyed, he had to go to the casino tonight, he was running low on money and it was the weekend meaning his mother was going to drink more then usual and Friday's were the busiest days of the week at the casino also meaning today was the best day to actually make some money. There was no way he was missing tonight. Kuroko also knew his mother would drink even more than she already does this weekend with his father's death anniversary coming up. Though he did want to hang out with his friends, he simply couldn't afford to and he too needed to get some stress relief, what a better way than to head to casino.

"Oi Tetsu, you have a death wish or something?" Aomine's eyes widened, scared for his teal haired friend.

"No, Aomine-kun. I don't." Kuroko deadpanned again.

"Alright, we will reschedule then." Akashi smiled. "You never cease to surpass my expectations Tetsuya. Tomor-"

"Okay great, thanks Akashi-kun, bye." Kuroko interrupted and quickly left without sparring them a second glance. Everyone was frozen after watching the shadow leave. They were all dumbfounded. Kuroko, the politest person they had ever met just interrupted Akashi, the Akashi; the scariest person they knew. What was happening? Akashi snapped out of his trance.  
"Well then I guess we will see you tomorrow during practice." Akashi finished his sentence to no one in particular then he motioned to the miracles to get going snapping them and the rest of Serin back to reality. Finally everyone left wondering just what Kuroko was so in a hurry for.


	3. Running 'em Dry

Kuroko got into the first taxi he saw, it was 8:10 and the casino was 15 mins away. He knew he could make it. Kuroko wanted to be able to make a game that started at 8:30. It was one of the top earning tables in that time period.

 

"Mind if I light a cigarette?" Kuroko asked the cab driver.

 

"Yea, no worries boy." The man replied with a gruff voice. Kuroko took out a cigarette and lit it putting it to his lips slowly inhaling the smoke. Kuroko looked out the window, he felt bad leaving the GOM behind like that. He did want to go with them but there were just more important things at stake. He realized he'd have to pay the landlord soon too. Yes they weren't in debt but if Kuroko fell behind schedule he'd be screwed. His mother only made enough for groceries and such while he was the one paying the rent, the bills, for her alcohol, and yes he must admit his cigarettes as well. He thought of it as more of a treat for having to pay for everything.

Kuroko was slightly stressed about the GOM and Serin. He didn't want them to find out about his 'habits' and lifestyle. He honestly didn't want them to pity him either or feel like they needed to help him. They were all kind people and he didn't wish to burden them. Kuroko was happy with his lifestyle if anything. 

 

He enjoyed the slight thrill of it and he was good at it too. He felt independent. Something he couldn't feel in basketball. Gambling was a stress reliever and Kuroko was content with that. He recalled the lazy smoke that filled the atmosphere, the occasional clanks of the chips, the sound of shuffling, the money and ultimately the satisfaction of winning. He felt complete here. Life was as good as he could make it.

 

Kuroko soon snapped out of his thoughts and realized they had made it to the casino in only 10 mins, he paid the cab driver leaving him a small tip for letting him smoke and walked into the casino. Kuroko didn't want to carry his bag around the casino and he honestly didn't feel like going home to his mom was working now anyways, so he decided to rent a room for the night in the hotel above. Kuroko was feeling tired after that encounter. He bought a room on the 7th floor and threw his bag on the bed, he then shoved some cash into his pocket and locked the door behind him. The phantom took the elevator down and checked his phone, he had one missed call from his mom, probably to remind him she was running out of alcohol and that he needed to pay the landlord soon. The elevator dinged and Kuroko stepped out into his natural habitat. It was 8:29 by now he had a minute to get to the table and he was only a couple of steps away from it. He smirked and sat down. 8:30.

 

The dealer gave the teal haired kid a look. The male smirked at him. The dealer knew the second the teal head sat down that his table was going to be wiped dry and there was nothing he would do to stop that. Around the table sat a woman with a diamond necklace at her neck. She said she had been coming to this table for the last month saying it was the only table where she could make some real money. Another man of about 32 or so said he had been coming to the table for a couple months longer and he didn't seem too bad, in the dealer's opinion at least. Then there was another woman, she only came to ogle the dealer, she had said he right now was the best looking blonde man around (blonde's were her type, the dealer deduced) and she didn't care about losing some money if she got her eye candy in return. Next there was another man whom was the owner of a well rounded business the dealer guessed judging by his clothes. He made good money at this table, the owner declared and lastly the teal haired. There was something different about the teen. The dealer could tell. After pondering the thought and witnessing the teal head's gambling skills first hand he figured it out. The teen was none other than Pokerface.  Everyone who seriously gambled knew of Pokerface, of how he appears and wipes tables clean then disappears as soon as he appeared. Only some knew who Pokerface really was since no one would actually peg the small structured boy as someone so significant. Thus no one really knew who he was. However the dealer figured it out by looking past the small structure and innocent eyes, you could see who he truly was. The small glint in his eyes as he played and how you couldn't see the extra cards he held up his sleeve. Yes. The boy was none other than Pokerface, the dealer was sure of it. How amusing.

 

The game had begun a while ago, it was a simple round of blackjack. Or so it seemed. To Kuroko at least it was much more. He had to manipulate the cards he held and sub in cards he hid in his sleeves. He especially liked this table since only 3 of the 4 people were really playing and they all bet a lot of money being that they had a lot of money to bet. The business owner was to drunk off his ass to notice, the woman just didn't have enough experience and the man was just not observant enough. The dealer however was Kuroko's only problem. However they had come to a silent agreement, even if he did catch Kuroko he would never say anything, it's not like he was the one losing out. When their eyes connected they had both reached a mutual understanding it was like the dealer was telling Kuroko that if he was in the same position he would have done the same thing' However Kuroko also knew that the dealer wouldn't help him if one of them caught him, it was his problem and Kuroko was perfectly fine with it, since he would do the same.

 

After an hour he had almost legally robbed them all of their money. Kuroko was proud of himself. He had completely run them out. He nodded his head at the dealer and smiled. He decided to head back upstairs to his room and put his money in his bag. On his way to the elevator he passed by a small shop area just outside the casino, he saw a beautiful suit behind the glass and with all the money he made Kuroko was feeling a bit reckless and honestly he just wanted to spoil himself. He went into the shop where he was greeted by a tall male with black hair. He welcomed Kuroko and asked him if he needed help with anything. Kuroko replied by asking for the suit in the window in his size while the man took his measurements, Kuroko eyed the shop. The shopkeeper was wary of taking out such an expensive suit for the boy not thinking he could pay for it but decided to just go with it and went to the back room to grab the suit. Kuroko walked around the small expensive shop and smelt a fragrance and he honestly really liked it. It had a manly smell to it and it was touched with the essence of vanilla. He then located the bottle which held the cologne and decided to get that too. Kuroko left the shop after spending about 450,000 yen.

 

The gambler took the elevator up to his room and decided to take a shower since he had 30 mins till it was 10. He knew no one would really be in the backrooms till a quarter after 10 and was sick of the actual casino. The real money was made in the back after all. It wasn't always clean money but that didn't matter to Kuroko anymore, money was still money. When Kuroko was just starting out in the back rooms he hadn't really known where the money was coming from until he happened to overhear a conversation between some people at the table they were speaking about how they would pay up after Kuroko beat them. They had spoken in Italian not thinking Kuroko would understand but he had learnt it himself when he was younger, he read a lot of books on it and learnt to speak quite a bunch of languages, he had quite a bit of time on his hands and was a fast learner. They spoke of selling guns of some sort. Kuroko refused the money at first. He was conflicted. He didn't really want illegal money but he had no real choice which he learnt the hard way. He recalled the day as he stepped into the shower.

 

~

 

_ Kuroko had just finished another round of poker. He had been playing in the back rooms for a couple weeks now. He had just beat 2 men in black suits, one was taller than the other while the other was built more of muscle. When they first stepped into the room to join in the game Kuroko was a bit reluctant. They were intimidating but being who he was he didn't pay much mind to it. They continued the game and Kuroko had run the men dry. They began speaking in Italian as they left the money to Kuroko and got out of their seats. Kuroko was listening to what they said, being that he understood it. _

 

_ "I didn't think we'd lose this bad." The taller spoke in Italian. _

 

_ "Neither did I, I was just planning on having a good time then that brat had to intimidate us with that blank look." _

 

_ "Yea. That was you fault man, you get intimidated so easily. But anyways, boss will be pissed if we come back empty handed." _

 

_ "Your right... Wait we still have a couple firearms we can sell. We just need to find buyers. He won't be that mad we are his top dogs anyways." The muscled man replied. _

 

_ "Yea okay we'll do that, god damn this kid. All that money we made from the other guns, all to waste." _

 

_ "Whatever man, the kid won it fair and square. Let's go." With that they left through the back door. Kuroko was listening to their conversation and was frustrated. He didn't want illegal money. He knew selling guns was illegal. Kuroko confronted the men as they walked into the alley. _

 

_ "Excuse me." Kuroko called out in Italian. _

 

_ "OIIIII! Where did you come from." They screamed out. _

 

_ "Ah, sorry about that. I was here the whole time." _

 

_ "You speak Italian kid?" The taller man questioned. _

 

_ "Yes." _

 

_ "Alright what do you want?" The shorter man then asked. _

 

_ "I just wanted to return your money, I want nothing to do with illegal money being that it is illegal. " _

 

_ "HUH? What are you trying to say kid. Money is money are you trying to make fools out of us." _

 

_ "No. I just think what you're doing is wrong and that you should stop." _

 

_ "Listen kid, take the money and keep quiet about this and we'll let you go" The taller man said. _

 

_ "No." _

 

_ "Okay, that's it, I'm beating him up." The shorter man began to walk towards Kuroko. Kuroko only held his ground. When all of a sudden a kick came flying into his stomach. Kuroko hunched over in pain but got back up. _

 

_ "Okay, okay. Enough Marco. Leave him alone, he's just a kid trying to do the right thing." _

 

_ "Tch." The man, now Marco replied. _

 

_ "Okay listen kid, what's your name? You have some guts." _

 

_ "Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko looked at the taller man with a glint of defiance in his eyes. _

 

_ "Okay Tetsuya, I'm Stefan and me and Marco here are going to teach you a good lesson alright." The taller man looked at Kuroko. He was impressed by the kid he could hold his ground. Stefan had a soft spot for kids being that he himself used to have one. This kid was similar to his own, it brought back some memories. "Alright listen up. First off, if we were anyone else you would probably have been beat to pulp right now and have none of that money." _

 

_ "But stil-" _

 

_ "No, listen." Stefan interrupted, as he crouched down to Kuroko's level. "You know Tetsuya. The world is a cruel place and not everyone is as kind as us. Or me. Money is money. In this world it doesn't matter where it's from, only that you have it. There's no such thing as illegal, really. I'm not saying go rob a bank or anything but I'm saying if you wanna survive in this world or make money in it, you have to turn a blind eye to these things or else everyone gets screwed over. " _

_ Kuroko looked at the man. He was kind hearted, he may do bad things but he was right. He was lucky to have learnt this now. He could have been dead or something right now. The man continued speaking. "So do you know what I mean Tetsuya. Now take my advise and take that money, you have potential in this world just make sure you know what you're doing and not messing with the wrong people. This world already had it's unspoken rules and if you want to be a part of it then you have to start following it. As they say 'When in rome do as the romans do." He smiled at Kuroko knowingly. Kuroko smiled back at the man. _

_ "Grazie." Kuroko replied. Kuroko a that moment understood what the man meant and decided that he would become a part of that world. He needed to. The man got back up and turned to his partner in crime. _

 

_ "I don't know why you did that Stefan. Giving away our money and helping the kid out." Marco said. _

 

_ "Oh hush, it's good to do something nice every once in awhile." He snapped back at Marco. _

 

_ "Ah whatever" Marco looked back at the kid. "I'll remember you Tetsuya Kuroko. You better make something out of yourself, don't but Stefan's good deed to waste." _

 

_ "Leave him alone, we have to go sell some firearms." _

 

_ "Yea yea." Marco replied turning back to Stefan. _

 

_ "Addio, Tetsuya." Stefan said as he walked away with his partner in tow. _

 

_ "Addio" Kuroko realized just how naive he really was that day and was glad he learn did before any real harm had been done. _

 

~

 

Kuroko spent 20 mins in the shower. When he finally got out he decided to put on his new suit, and he sprayed some cologne on to himself. Kuroko then strolled towards the elevator waiting to be taken down to the main floor. It was time to make some money. The elevator doors opened revealing a blonde man who was casually leaned back against the elevators wall, he smirked at Kuroko and all Kuroko could do was smirk back.


	4. What Are Friends For?

As Kuroko got into the elevator he saw someone who he wasn't expecting. It was the dealer who was dealing at the table he just recently ran dry. The dealer, from what Kuroko could tell was only a couple years older than Kuroko and in Kuroko' s opinion was a good guy. And he seemed like a pretty nice guy since he didn't rat him out as he cheated during their earlier games of blackjack. The dealer turned and smiled at Kuroko then held a hand out to him as the elevator doors closed.

 

"I'm Yunosuke Haru." Kuroko recognized the dealer after getting a good look at his face, Kuroko had seen him a couple times in the backrooms before. Yunosuke had noticed the flash of recognition on the boys stoic face. He had been watching Kuroko for a bit. He seemed like a good opponent.

 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Yunosuke-san." Kuroko in return held out his hand and they shook.

"No need to be so polite. We've been seeing each other around for at least a couple months or so, just call me Haru." Yunosuke insisted. Haru was never good at stuffy situations. He was a relaxed kind of guy.

"No, I couldn't." Kuroko hesitated. He had just formally met the blonde and felt it would be rude. 

"No, I insist and how 'bout in return you let me call you Tetsuya?" The blonde insisted further.

"Erm. Well if you insist." Kuroko agreed shakily. He was unsure if this was a good friend to make but was excited. He didn't have anyone in the gambling world and he had no real equals either, everyone was below him but this man however Kuroko could tell by the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eyes that he might just be what he didn't know he was looking for. Kuroko had never played a hand with Haru before. The teal headed boy had seen the blonde multiple times but had only witnessed him playing once or twice. To sum it up, Haru was good.

"Haru-san." Kuroko began.

"Just Haru, Tetsuya and yes?" Haru corrected the teal haired.

"Haru, then. Ano. I was just wondering if you were going to play tonight." Kuroko asked unsure if he was prying, he wanted to witness Haru skills again.

"Yea I think I'll play tonight but only if you team up with me and the how 'bout we run everyone dry then after we split our earnings 50-50?" The blonde knew the smaller boy couldn't resist his offer. He also knew that the boy had never seen him play seriously. He wanted to earn the boy's trust and get to know him better, he was the perfect rival and maybe friend. And this was a perfect way for them to begin their 'friendship'. Haru was good at words and causing doubt, while Kuroko was good at remaining impassive also causing doubt. They both were refined in art of deception but in different ways. 'How intriguing' Haru thought, it seemed like fun and it would be nice to get some expression out of that stoic mask of his.

Kuroko hesitated at Haru's offer. He didn't truly know if Haru was cheating him. Kuroko's gut told him that Haru was bad news but he also felt that he would keep up his end of the bargain. Kuroko let curiosity of having a friend of some sort get the best of him and feeling fresh and reckless Kuroko decided to just go with it.

"Alright. Let's do this." Thus the deal was sealed. The elevator opened with a ding to reveal the luxurious floor of the casino. The 2 gamblers stepped outside of the elevator and walked proudly down the aisle straight to the back of the casino, ready to officially run the place dry.

The two boys each grabbed a chair and sat down at the table. There were already a couple rough looking men lounging around the table. 2 of them were drunk and the others were well on there way there. Kuroko took out a cigarette and offered one to his new partner in crime. The blonde accepted and raised his eyebrows as if asking Kuroko 'you smoke?', in which Kuroko gave him a deadpanned face. He shared a silent 'obviously' and with that the man put his hands up in surrender backing away. They both then returned their attention to the table.

They were all handed out a set of cards and the game begun. Time passed lazily, no one had noticed the 2 teens sneaking cards back and forth between themselves. They had made about 4 million yen so far and it was only 2am. A couple people tapped out after getting annoyed with all their losses. A couple more people came and took their places. The new set of men at the table wore nice suits and their presence made Haru and Tetsuya stiffen. They had just met their match. These men had a no nonsense look on their face. Both Haru and Tetsuya had realized this and made eye contact. They knew they were not going to be able to get away with any outright cheating this time around.

The two boys were glad to find a new challenge. After working together without completely cheating they slowly gained victory after about an hour of playing. The men that had joined their table snickered and left when they were out of cash. Kuroko was pleased with their victory and was glad he agreed to their partnership, without it Kuroko would have lost a lot of money. It was the most fun he had in awhile. It was only 3am when the boys decided they had enough. They put out their cigarettes and decided to leave content with all the money they made. They left the casino and headed to the elevator.

"Hey Tetsuya." Haru began happily.

"Yea Haru."

"We make a really good team, don't 'cha think?"

"Yea we really do Haru, I'm glad we became partners."

"Awe, Tetsuya. How 'bout we go grab some high quality drinks and celebrate the 40 million yen we made. I honestly think I've never made this much in one sitting before." Haru suggested.

"You know what Haru. Let's do it, my room. We deserve it and I too haven't ever made that much in one sitting. And honestly that's a ton of money." Kuroko agreed with a smile.

"Hell yea, Tetsuya. Hell yea."

The elevator opened to the 7th floor and Kuroko unlocked his door to reveal his room. There was one queen sized bed and a view of the city. There were some white curtains pushed to the side and one other door which led to the luxurious bathroom. There was also a small dresser against the wall. Kuroko locked the door and was greeted by Haru already getting comfortable on his bed.

"Wanna order room service?" Haru suggested.

"Yea." Kuroko replied. Haru picked up the phone and dialed for room service. Kuroko took off his suits coat and removed his shoes then socks. Then on a whim he decided to unbutton his shirt before finally getting into the bed. Haru was still on the phone with room service when Kuroko unbuttoned his shirt, he raised an eyebrow and they shared another silent conversation.  

"Alright, enough with all the silent conversations. There's no one else here. I ordered us some high quality wine and if you want something stronger we'll order that later. Let's have a good time." Haru explained.

"I'm down." Kuroko agreed. Haru was expecting Kuroko to be more hesitant but it seems as if he just didn't care anymore. Haru was curious as to what brought this change. He had been watching the kid for a while and even though most of  what he did was illegal the kid did have some morals. Why was he being so free, not that it was a problem. To be honest Haru preferred the teal head this way. Haru decided to ask anyways.

"Ne, Tet."

"Mm. Haru." Kuroko replied lazily not particularly caring about the new nickname.

"I was wondering why you're being so uncaring." Haru was curious. "It's just that, from what I've seen before, you seemed to be a bit uptight but now you're acting like you couldn't give less a shit about anything. You can tell me you know, we're friends right?"

 

"I'd rather you not say such profanities but well..." He paused "It's my dad's death anniversary soon and my mom had been off the rails with her drinking habits lately and honestly, I'm just tired. Basketball practice has begun to cut into my sleep time and my old team is wanting to  spend more time together and everything is just overlapping." Kuroko sighs, he then lays back and drapes an arm over his eyes. When he finally continues. "I just being with you is a lot less stressful, 'cause you have nothing to do with anything and I kinda just wanna let go of reality for awhile. You know what I mean? Sorry to lay this all on you. I didn't mean to push my problems on to you or anything, you just make me feel comfortable. Like I don't have to worry about anything. I'm sorry." When Kuroko finally finished Haru spoke up.

 

"Tet don't ramble on, no need to be nervous around me. And just so you know you will never be a problem to me. You know what, just spill everything onto me.Actually I have a great idea! I'll get you so drunk, you won't even remember jack shit. Hahaa." Haru smiled. He was happy Kuroko felt comfortable around him since he did too. He was excited to get the kid tipsy off his ass. He honestly was glad he had bumped into him in the elevator. "Tet, just you wait, this will be a night to remember. And like how many people can you actually have a silent conversation with?." 

Kuroko gave a wholehearted smile back. He was right. Haru was definitely the friend he didn't know he was looking for.

 

Just then room service arrived and Haru knew he would need something stronger than wine. He sent the wine back and decided to take Kuroko down to the bar instead. The teal head needed it and it would be much more fun than just drinking in the room. He turned back to Kuroko.

 

"Yo, Tet. Take off your shirt and put on those black skinny jeans in the corner. Were hitting the bar and you need to look good." Haru himself was wearing jeans and a loose vest. Deciding it would be unfair if he made only Kuroko strip he too took off his shirt and wore only his vest and jeans. They needed to let loose. He himself was tired and what a better way to spend your friday night then with your partner in crime. He looked over at Tetsuya silently obeying.

 

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go." Kuroko stared at Haru with his usual stoic face "and thanks Haru." 

 

"What are friends for?" The boys then went down to the bar. They entered the bar and surprisingly a shirtless Tetsuya is a noticeable one. Tetsuya felt different having all those eyes on him being that he had been invisible his whole life. He kind of liked it, not being invisible that is. Everyone looked over at the 2 new boys whom entered the bar. And the first thing they could think of was well 'Damn'.

 

"Hey Tet. Let's head down to the bar first, we need to get you drunk."

 

"Sure." Kuroko replied. When they reached the bar, the bartender eyed them thinking they were a little young but then remembered all the other illegal things that happen in the hotel and shrugged.

 

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, wiping down the counter.

 

"Mm, get me a couple of your strongest shots" Haru replied smirking.

 

"Strongest? Mm alright. One sec." The bartender then turned around to grab their shots.

 

"Haru are you sure about this?" Kuroko asked a bit flustered now, he was a bit unsure about all 

this now. His moral conscience was getting in the way. 

 

"Listen Tet. I said I would give you the night of your life. If anything you probably deserve it, alright. Come on, you need to let loose." Kuroko contemplated it, Haru was right. Why not?

 

"Alright, why the fuck not."

 

"Yeeeeaaaaaa, Tet. There you go. Swearing, was step 1. Now time for step 2. Shots." The bartender had placed the drinks in front of them. Haru moved his arm to reveal a line up of shots. 

"Ready Tet. Let's see who can drown more."

 

"Oh, your on." Kuroko smirked. They both pulled shot after shot and after the 6th one Haru gave in, but surprisingly Tetsuya was still going. He finally stopped at 9.

 

"Dam Tet, you looked like you had a weak alcohol tolerance, I guess I was wrong."

 

"Mmhm."

 

"Let's dance."

 

"Yea." With that the boys hit the dance floor. They joined in on other drinking games and had a hell of a good time. Finally at around 5am with them drunk off their asses, they got kicked out and went up to Kuroko's room. The elevator door closed as they got in.

 

"Tettttttt. I think you might be my bestest friend ever. "

 

"Yeeeaaaaaa, BESTEst FrieNNDD everrrrrrRRR." Kuroko slurred.

 

"Hey, press the elevator butttonnn." Thus Tetsuya pressed 7 and the elevator began moving.

 

"Yayyyyyyy. We'reeee movingggg." Haru cried enthusiastically. The elevator door finally opened to the 7th floor. They grudgingly walked towards the door and Kuroko unlocked it letting them in. Haru shut the door and collapsed face first onto the foot of the bed, horizontally. Kuroko too tired to kick him out just fell face first in the opposite direction.

 

"Teeeetttt. I'm going to misssss youuuu."Haru smiled looking up at Kuroko. "You know what Tet, even though we just officially met no one will probably make me feel as comfortable as you.

 

"Haruuuu, me toooo. You make me feel happy. Everyone else just makes me feel like a shadow but with you. I'm an equal, ya know." Kuroko fumbled with hands trying to explain himself. "But why will you miss me? Where ya going?"

 

"Hm? I'm heading back to Ikebukuro tomorrow." Haru explained. "I know it's not too far but still, I only come this far into Tokyo when Ikebukuro is too much for me y'a know."

 

"Oh. Well I'm happy we met then Haru." Kuroko was sad. He just made a great friend and they were leaving already. Haru noticed the sad look on his friends face.

 

"Hey, hey. Tet. Don't be sad. I'll come back to Tokyo whenever I can and be sure to visit me too. I'll take you all around alright. I know where all the best money making places are."

 

"Promise you'll take me?"

"Of course Tet!"

 

"Alright,  fine."

 

"How 'bout tomorrow I introduce you to my favourite club in this area, that way when you miss me you'll have a piece of me permanently in Tokyo. OH! And I'll introduce you to some of my friends who live in this area. They might be a little rough but they have good hearts honest."

 

"Hmmm. Alright."

 

"Good and you can drop me off at the station." Haru declared. "and Tetsuya I'm happy we met and 

thanks for everything. Your not the only one who needed to blow off some steam."

 

"Of course Haru. What are friends for?"


	5. Princes and Hangovers.

"Ne, Akashicchi".

"What is it, Kise?" Akashi replied. Now that Akashi had reverted back to his old self he had begun to call everyone by their last names once again.

"When's Kurokocchi coming?" Kise continued, "It's not like him to be late for practice." Kuroko was missing and hadn't come to practice yet. Something which was very un-Kuroko like. The Gom were to meet at Serin's practice to 'observe' and to honestly just go out after since Kuroko had so mysteriously ditched them yesterday. Serin had begun their warm ups and Riko was getting irritated about having their phantom late. Riko finally after exhausting her patience, turned towards the miracles thinking that if anyone knew where Kuroko was they would.

"Hey, uh. Do any of you know where Kuroko is?" She asked. Murasakibara turned toward her first.

"Kuro-chin? No, maybe Mine-chin does?" Hearing his name Aomine then looked over.

"Eh Tetsu? Isn't he just hiding somewhere here?"

"No Aomine that doesn't seem to be the case, nanodayo."

"I know! We can just call him -ssu." Kise suggested.

"Huh, look Aka-chin. Kise-chin actually had a smart idea for once." Then Kagami who was walking towards Riko wondering where Kuroko was, heard what Murasakibara said.

"Oi! Did I hear that right?" Kagami questioned, laughing at the blonde.

"So mean -ssu" With that they stood around Kise waiting for him to call Kuroko. Hyuga, Kiyoshi and Izuki also walked over wanting to know where their phantom was. Kise dialed Kuroko's number and put it on speaker. It was ringing.

~

Kuroko was still asleep next to Haru when he awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Haru began to stir, hearing it too and started looking around for the so called phone. They had finally fallen asleep at 6 or 7am after countless conversations. Haru found the ringing phone in Kuroko's shirt which was to Haru's side of the bed. Kuroko shut his eyes still tired from staying up so late, knowing Haru got the phone he relaxed. Haru answered Kuroko's phone, still half asleep.

"Moshi mossshhhi." Haru's speech was still slurred being that he was not completely sober yet, he sounded tired and his voice was deep and husky.

Everyone heard someone pick up and reply, however they noticed that, that voice did not belong to the missing phantom. Aomine piped up first annoyed that someone else was answering his best friends phone, who was it anyways he thought. Not sparing any of his almost non-existent manners he asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oi? Who are you and why are you answering Tetsu's phone?" Aomine shouted. No one yelled at Aomine's rude tone, being that they too were curious as to who answered.

"Tetsu?" Haru was confused, who was Tetsu? Then he realized that Tetsu was Tet, yes he was really hungover. "Oh you mean Tet? Wait who are you? First tell me since you called and I don't want to hand Tet over to some stranger." Then Kuroko finally spoke up hearing his name.

"Haruuuu, who is ittttt? Go back to sleeeep." Kuroko slurred in the background. The miracles and part of Serin could hear Kuroko and didn't know what to make of it. Their first thoughts were not very pure to say the least. There was no way their innocent little phantom could be doing anything remotely bad, right? Haru turned back to Kuroko.

"One sec, Tet." Then Haru turned back to the phone. "Anyways, who are you?" Akashi was the first to stop his thoughts and replied.

"Tell Kuroko that it's Akashi Seijurou." Haru takes the name and answers. 

"Alright." Haru turned back to Kuroko again to see if he knew this Akashi fellow and asks him. "Tet, you know someone named Akashi Seijurou, he's on the phone for you?"

"Akashi? ...Oh Akashi-kun." Kuroko slowly registers what Haru says to him. When he realizes just who's on the phone, his eyes widen. Kuroko grabs the phone form Haru and hurriedly answers. Haru is startled by his teal haired friend but gives up the phone. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko screams out. Then realizing he shouted, embarrassed he apologizes, regaining his impassive fasçade. "Ah sorry, where are my manners. What brings you to call me?"

By now everyone is extremely curious as to who Kuroko is with and what he was doing to make him act so out of character. Let alone yell. What happened to him? Riko then snapped out of her thoughts and recalled the real reason they wanted to call Kuroko.

"Kurokooooo-kuuuunnnnn!!!! Where are you!? Basketball practice started 15 minutes ago!"

"Riko-san?"

"Who else!"

"Basketball practice?" Kuroko questioned. Then Kuroko remembers it's Saturday. Slowly realizing he has practice he jumps out of bed. "Oh god, alright. Sorry coach I'm on my way." Haru hears this and sits up.

"Tetttt. You can't leave now. I'm leaving tonight."

"Sorry Haru, I have practice and I really can't skip. How 'bout we meet up right after and you can show me that place you wanted to?"

"But...alright fine. Just this once. Fucking damsel." Haru pouted. He wanted to spend more time with his new partner in crime. Though lots of connections had formed between the two during their short time together, they honestly didn't know all that much about the latter. Kuroko puts on his white button up and jeans.

"Well I'll be there soon, bye." Kuroko continued and ended the call.

"Wai-" Before anyone could ask where Kuroko was he hung up leaving them at a loss. Kuroko grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, laces still undone. He looked towards Haru, Haru could see his friend was sorry, Haru smiled as if telling him it's alright.

"I'm going now, I'll see you later. Oh and the money." Kuroko looked at Haru, yea they were friends but at the end of the day the only reason they even became friends was ultimately the money. "I took my half already, 20 million and counting. Yours is on the side table."

"Alright, by the way Tet I put my number in your phone last night."

"When did you manage that?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay. I have to go now."

"Whatever." Haru rolled his eyes.

"And don't call me a damsel." Kuroko deadpanned picking up his bag.

"Oh please. You basically are one, we've went over this last night. I came and saved you from wallowing in your own misery and gave you one of the best nights of your life. You were like Rapunzel. You know the girl with the long ass hair." Haru tried to explain.

"Yes. I know who Rapunzel is." Kuroko stared at his friend. Haru held back his laugh and continued to speak.

"Yea, you were stuck in your own miserable life and I saved you and here you are going back to it, being a little bitch by leaving me and you won't even admit your a damsel in distress. Sheesh Tet."

"..." Kuroko could only continue to stare at his friend and sigh. He was more trouble than he thought, well at least he was worth it. He gave his friend the most deadpanned look he could muster. "Goodbye Haru." He finally said and with that the Shadow closed the door, and left to Serin. He could still hear Haru's laughter as it echoed in the back of his head. He sighed again.

Kuroko was in the taxi, head still slightly hurting from last night. He was a bit hungover but he was surprised at how well he was handling himself right now. He had his bag, full of money which he hadn't had time to drop off at his house and he looked like shit but it was one of his best nights yet. Haru was fun. He brought out the light in Kuroko and most of all he helped Kuroko forget. Kuroko could be himself around Haru, he felt comfortable. He didn't know why but it just seemed to be that way. Then again they could practically read each other's minds for goodness sake. Kuroko was glad they met. By the time Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts, he had reached the school. He paid the cab driver and got out with a small smile on his face. He had been smiling a lot as of last night. He was happy.

Kuroko walked into Serin with his bag at his hip and a still very small, but surprisingly visible smile. He swayed a bit as he walked still tipsy from last night. He walked straight to the gym and opened it's doors. He walked right into the chaos of his past 2 lights whom were fighting about who was the better light. Kise was in between them saying how it was unfair that he was never even a light and how they should be happy they even are ones. Riko was there too, yelling at Kagami about how he should just prove it by playing basketball. Hyuga was yelling at Riko about how Kagami hasn't even stretched yet and Kiyoshi had a grin on his face while telling Hyuga to stop being such a mother and to just let the boys play. The freshman trio were speaking among themselves along with Tsuchida, Mitobe and Koganei about how Kise looked like a poor puppy. Midorima was yelling at Murasakibara about how it's rude to chew with his mouth open and Akashi was standing there next to Midorima giving the copycat and ganguro looks of disapproval.

Looking at the scene, Kuroko's own smile grew even wider. He watched fondly and was glad everyone got along. He stopped behind Aomine and kneed him behind his knees.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Something hit me. GHOST! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!! OI MIDORIMA! I TOLD YOU!" Aomine screamed as looked around frantically for the ghost.

"Aominecchi, Pshhh, there's no such thing as ghosts." Kise started laughing at Aomine. When he felt something whisper into his ear. "AHHHHHH AOMENECCHIIIII, NEVERMIND YOU'RE RIGHT. SOMETHING WHISPERED INTO MY EARRRRRR!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU!! BAKA!"

"The ace of the generation of miracles and the famous model are scared of ghosts! HAHAHHA." Kagami hollered out in laughter.

"Shut up! BAKAKAGAMI! You're scared of dogs."

"HAHA. BAKAGAMI IS SCARED OF DOGS!" Kise laughed too at the sudden revelation.

"Aomine, there is no such things as a ghost. How many times do I have to tell you. Now look you even got Kise into agreeing. He's already an idiot stop making him worse -nanodayo."

"Mido-chin are you sure there's no such thing as a ghost? My chip bag just floated away. "

"What are you talking about Murasakibara. That's impossib-"

"Look Mido-chin." Midorima looked over at what Murasakibara was pointing at and went pale. Everyone else seeing Midorima pale, looked over and saw a floating chip bag.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GHOSTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled out, well except Akashi.

"Wait." Came Akashi's stern voice. He narrowed his eyes and everyone looked at him. "Kuroko. Come out." With that everyone looked back at the floating chip bag. And there stood Kuroko fucking Tetsuya with his ever so blank look however something was off about his deadpanned face. They could see him holding back his laughter.

"Ah. Domo. Aka-" Kuroko paused putting hand on his face.  "-shi-kun."

"OI! TETSU! TEMEEEEE! You were the ghost the whole time!" Aomine pointed at his old shadow in horror.

"I don't know what your talking about Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied slowly regaining his impassive face. He bit his lip.

"Ahh. KUROKOCCHI! How could you ~ssu!!" Kise said between sobs.

"Kuroko, you shouldn't lie, not that I really care or anything." Midorima scoffed, slowly regaining his color. 

"I don't mind Kuro-chin since you only took an empty bag." Murasakibara shrugged.    

"Kuroko." Akashi only stated. Kuroko finally couldn't hold it any longer and everyone heard something they never expected to hear. Kuroko was laughing. It was a bit subdued but it sounded like bells. It was light and whole hearted. It suited Kuroko they all thought. They were in a moment of shock, no one had ever heard Kuroko laugh. Finally Kuroko stopped.

"Ano, sorry. I couldn't help myself." Kuroko looked away a small blush visible on his face.

"Aweee. Kurokocchi. KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Kise glomped Kuroko. Poor Momoi she missed it, she was sick Kise thought as he hugged Kuroko.

"LET GO OF KUROKO!" Kagami screamed but was held back by Riko not wanting everyone to get into another fight.

"Kise, you're choking me." Kise held on tighter and buried his face into Kuroko embracing his cuteness. When he looked up at Kuroko he noticed his attire.

"Kurokocchi, you look different -ssu." Kise said.

"Am I not allowed to dress differently Kise-kun."

"No, you look so cool Kurokocchi." Kise squealed.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Kise sniffed holding back his tears about how Kuroko was being so kind today. When he smelt something. He sniffed again.

"Kurokocchi." Kise stood up confused. Everyone stood still at Kise sudden change. "Why do you smell like alcohol?" Kuroko froze. He wasn't expecting that. At the word alcohol, everyone looked toward the frozen phantom.

"Kuroko-kun." Riko began walking towards Kuroko to clarify Kise. She sniffed Kuroko. "He's right. Kuroko-kun have you been... drinking?"

"EH? Tetsu would never." Aomine put his arm around Kuroko. Assuring himself. There was no way their innocent phantom would get even a mile of that shit.

"Kuro-chin drinks?"

"Kuroko, that doesn't seem like you." Midorima pushed his glasses up. Akashi then walked towards Kuroko and sniffed him as well.

"It seems like you do smell like alcohol, do tell us why? Kuroko." Akashi stared at Kuroko.

"Well I did take a couple shots last night."Kuroko replied. He was a little uneasy. He knew he shouldn't be drinking since he was underage, and an athlete. He also didn't want them to think he was an addict or anything.

"A couple?" Akashi inquired,

"Well." Kuroko paused knowing he couldn't lie to Akashi. "Maybe about 9 or so I don't really remember and a couple more drinks after that I think." Kuroko looked away embarrassed. Everyone at this Froze. What the fuck did their dear angel just say?

"Woah, Tetsu. Man. Didn't see this coming. How the hell you holding up right now?" Aomine took his arm off Kuroko surprised his little shadow could hold that much liquor let alone drink any. "Wait why the hell were you drinking?"

"Well Aomine-kun, I'm honestly feeling a bit tipsy and I might pass out any second. I only went to bed this morning, I think anyways." When Kuroko said this everyone could only imagine what the phantom was doing till this morning and majority of Serin got nosebleeds. Aomine, Kagami, Kise's and Midorima's faces turned beat red. Murasakibara stared at Kuroko along with Akashi trying to comprehend what the phantom said.

"I should change." He avoided Aomine's last question.

"Wait. Kuroko-kun. You shouldn't drink, it's extremely unhealthy and you were late to practice because of it don't think I'm not going to punish you for that. HEHEEHEEE." Riko announced. Kuroko's sweatdropped.

"Uh. Of course coach." Kuroko walked to the change room and changed into his gym clothes. That's when he realized he left his suit at the hotel. "Shit." He took out his phone only to get interrupted.

"KUROKOOOOO-KUNNNNN, HURRRRRYYYY UPPPPP!!!!!" Riko yelled from the gym. He shoved his phone into his pocket and quickly decided to call Haru later.

~

"Don't you think it's weird Kurokocchi started drinking all of a sudden?" Kise questioned his former teammates.

"Yea, I didn't see that coming from Tetsu." Aomine replied.

"I too agree with you for once, Aomine. It is indeed odd and I don't think it's healthy for him." Midorima said earnestly, surprisingly he wasn't being a tsundere.

"This just means we don't really know Kuro-chin as well as we think we do." Murasakibara added.

"Murasakibara is right." Akashi nodded. "But this only means we should get to know our phantom better, doesn't it?"

"Yea I guess." Aomine agreed, curious about his phantom. He really was like a phantom, since they truly didn't know anything about him. Aomine was surprised at this realization, they had known Kuroko for so long but they didn't actually know much about him. He guessed that finding about him drinking was kind of like a wake up call. Was something wrong with Kuroko to make him start drinking? Did he do it alot? Was anything going on that they should know about? Aomine thoughts were swirling, he knew he wasn't smart so decided to just ask Akashi. He probably knew anyways. Why waste away his own brain? Not that he wouldn't for Kuroko's sake. He would in a heartbeat. But still Akashi is right here, he should make use of his former captain. Damn Daiki, you're a genius was all he could think after.

"Hey Akashi, do ya think maybe something happened to Kuroko that made him drink 'cause it just doesn't seem like something Kuroko would do." Aomine finally voiced his thoughts.

"It looks as if you used your brain for once Aomine. I'm proud. But yes this thought had also passed through my head and I'm a bit concerned. Why do you think I suggested to learn more about Kuroko."

"Right Uh, oh and uh by the way Akashi um, can you not call me Aomine. It's weird. Go back to Daiki or something, please. You sound too human and shit."

"Are you trying to say I'm not human?" Akashi stared at Aomine. The ganguro felt like he was staring at the devil.

"No, NO, no. I just- uh well. You know-" Aomine was flustered and looked towards everyone else for some help. However they all just backed away not wanting to cross the emperor.

'You dug your own grave Aominecchi' Kise thought trying to send the message to Aomine, Aomine eyes narrowed at Kise.

"-But yes Daiki. I will refrain from using your last name if it makes you uncomfortable. I think I will do the same with the rest of your names as well. However if you deem it rude then do speak up now and let me know." Akashi interrupted Aomine and addressed the rest of them.

"Thanks Akashi. " Aomine sighed in relief.

"I'm good with it Aka-chin"

"It doesn't bother me, you've been doing it from middle school so this doesn't change much." Midorima said whilst looking away.

"I also think it's fine Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all screamed (sans Akashi whose eyes only widened). "What the fuck! Oi Tetsu! When did you get here!?" continued Aomine.

"When Akashi-kun asked us whether it would be suitable or not to call us by our first names. Also do not say such rude words Aomine-kun, it's u slightly." Kuroko deadpanned. However Murasakibara noticed there was something off about Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin."

"Yes, Murasakibara?"

"What's wrong, are you okay Kuro-chin?"

"Ah, you noticed Murasakibara-kun. To be honest I'm feeling quite hungover right now."

"Kuroko, I suggest you sit out this practice, it would be unethical to practice when you're not at your best -nanodayo."

"Shintaro is right, Tetsuya."

"But, coach will get mad." Kuroko tried to convince his friends otherwise.

"Tetsu, just listen to the tsundere for once."

"Yea, Kurokocchi! Hang out with us instead!"

"But, ano-" Kuroko was cut off by Akashi.

"Aida-san." Riko turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Dismiss Tetsuya from practice, he is not feeling well."

"But Akashi-ku-" Kuroko tried to interfere.

"Ah, sure..." Riko replied nervously, she tried to avert her gaze from the captain until he finally looked away to her relief.

"There you go Tetsuya."

"..." Kuroko pondered this for a moment "Alright fine but I have to at least stay and watch." It was no use fighting Akashi anyways.

"Hmm, alright." Akashi responded. "We all shall accompany you then." The GOM then sat on the benches nearest to the court and began to watch Serin's practice. The guys had finished stretching and began running suicides. It had been 20 mins. And they were still running suicides.

"Ne, Tetsu. How long are they going to run?"

"20 more mins." Kuroko replied.

"Hmm, I should add that to my training scheduled." Akashi mumbled.

"Thank god we didn't end up going to the same high schools." Aomine sighed.

"Is there a problem Daiki."

"No!"

"I thought so, what do think about your own personal training menu from me, I will gladly hand one over to your coach."

"Please no. I'm shutting up now."

"Ahomine."

"Oi Tetsu teme-"

*ring ring*

"Who's phone is that?" Kise looked around.

*ring ring* Kuroko felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his baby blue phone.

"Ah, that would be mine."

"Kuro-chin?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded, he looked at the caller ID and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Who is it, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. They all looked towards Kuroko. Since when did Kuroko even use his phone? He never replied to anyone's messages other than Akashi.

"So who is it Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko sighed and gave them all a deadpanned face. "Prince Charming."

 


	6. Well Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day. For my absence. Excuse spelling and everything, nothing's beta-ed.

"TEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the first thing they heard as Kuroko answered his phone. He was so loud, poor Kuroko had to move the phone away from his ear. The whole gym paused at this. Serin looked over at the shadow.

"Shut up." Kuroko rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache.

"Rude." Haru replied. "If you're going to be like that then maybe I'll just keep your 300,000 yen suit. HUH? WHATCHA GANNA DO TET?? HUHHHHH?"

"Alright alright. Not my suit, I actually like that one. Hold on let me go outside." Kuroko had finally hit a point of don't fuck with me. He looked towards his former and current teammates and shook his head walking to the door. He went and stood outside the gym door. Then asked "Are you high or something?"

"No."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Without me?"

"Awe my damsels growing up."

"Shut the fuck up, fucking prince charming." Kuroko snapped back.

"Alright alright. Anyways tonight?"

"Yea. Do I need cash for this  _ place _ you're taking me to?"

"Nah not today." Haru replied.

"Alright. See you tonight. Meet at the hotel?"

"Yea. 8pm."

"Okay. I just need to drop some shit at home and I'll meet you there."

"Later damsel."

"Later Charming." Kuroko had honestly reached a point where he just didn't care about the stupid nickname, he smiled. Ah whatever, it's not like he would have listened anyways. Kuroko shut his phone and went back into the gym. He proceeded to sit back next to the GOM and continue to watch Serin's practice.

"Sorry. A friend called." Kuroko explained his absence.

"About what might we ask?" Akashi inquired. They were going to follow Kuroko and listen to his conversation but decided to respect the phantom's privacy and just ask. Hey, the first step to a real friendship was trust right?

"Plans." Was all Kuroko said.

"I see." The GOM all sighed at this, I guess it's going to take more than just their curiosity to get the shadow to crack.

"Ne Kurokocchi." Kise began.

"Yes Kise."

"You know if there's anything you want to tell us you can right." Kise wanted Kuroko to know he could reply on them.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Kuroko had realized just then, how lucky he was to have so many friends, and that they were changed for good this time. Maybe he should start relying on them more.

"Anytime Kurokocchi." Kise replied. Aomine was playing with a basketball silently listening. Along with the rest of them. While Kuroko was gone they had realized, truly realized just how little they knew about the phantom. They had then come to the conclusion that they were going to find out as much as they could about the small teen. They were going to make up for all that lost time and be true friends again.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Hm?"

"What are your plans after this?" Aomine asked.

"I'm going home then going out tonight." Aomine pondered this.

"Can we come with you?" Aomine averted his eyes. They hadn't ever been to Kuroko's house and Aomine was scared that he would say no.

Kuroko was reluctant but then seeing the earnestly curious gazes of his friends his expression softened, his mother wasn't home so it should be fine, he decided. "Yes you may all accompany me, if you wish."

"AH YES! We get to see Kurokocchi's house!"

"Yay. Kuro-chin's house."

"Well, I don't have any other plans so I may as well come." Midorima added.

"Hm. Interesting." Akashi smirked. Riko was listening.

"Oh hohoho! What's this Kuroko-kun? Having a house party I see." Riko smirked. She too wanted a glimpse of the phantom's house, they were his team yet they too knew nothing about him.

"Ah, Coach. You and Serin may also accompany us if you wish. Though it might be a tight fit. It's also a bit messy." Kuroko looked away. What did he just get himself into. But he just couldn't say no after Aomine asked so politely. God dammit.

Finally at around 6pm practice ended. Kuroko didn't change being that his other clothes were that of yesterdays and he didn't necessarily sweat or anything. He was good. He grabbed his bag and patiently waited for everyone. He contemplated leaving and not taking them but then figured it would be rude and stayed. Kagami came first then slowly everyone else. Kuroko turned towards the street and began walking.

Everyone was trailing behind Kuroko as he walked down a path. They came to an intersection and Kuroko paused almost going the wrong way. He had almost taken them to his old house. When his father was still alive. They lived in a beautiful mansion, not as big as Akashi's but still big. However they sold it, his mother wanted nothing to do with anything his father had left behind and that included the house. So they moved to a medium sized house on the opposite side. Everyone had felt Kuroko pause. "What's wrong Kuroko?" Kagami asked his shadow. The shadow turned left.

"Nothing, I almost took you to the wrong house. I wasn't paying attention. My apologies."

"Are you sure you're okay Kuroko?" Hyuga added on.

"Yes. Nothing to worry about." The phantom kept walking. They came to a stop at a medium sized house. It had no nameplate on it, they had noticed. "Are sure you want to come. It's really not that nice." Kuroko was hesitant now, he had his hand on the gate.

"Yes Tetsu." Kuroko looked back at Aomine. Aomine smiled at him, well there was no turning back now.

"Alright." Kuroko replied. He opened the gate and unlocked his front door. What would they think Kuroko thought. What if they judge him. What if they find out just how much a mess he really is. What if they hate him because his life is such a mess. What if-

"Tetsuya, relax." Akashi noticed Kuroko's hesitation and slight panic. "It's just your house. We are merely curious of where you spend most of your life. Alright. Relax. All we want is to get to know you better."

"Right sorry Akashi-kun." Kuroko opened the door for everyone. He took off his shoes. "Please make yourselves feel at home. Excuse the mess. I hadn't gotten a chance to clean up." Everyone piled into the house. It was decently sized, there was a staircase to the left and down the hall was a kitchen. To the right was a living room with white furniture. Everyone took their shoes off and were standing at the entrance somehow it fit them all.

"Hey, Kuroko. Do you live alone?" Kiyoshi asked. Noticing the house was silent.

"No. I live with my mother."

"Introduce us to her! I've always wanted to know who raised you Kuroko. You grew up to be a fine man." Kiyoshi smiled at Kuroko.

"Thank you Kiyoshi-senpai. She should be at work right now though." Kuroko replied. He really didn't want them to see his mother. She was more fucked then he was. "Um you can all sit in the living room or my room. My room is larger so it might be better, the whole half of the upstairs is my room so it would be more convenient."

"Yea sure Tetsu. Show us the way." Aomine put his hands behind his head observing the house. Kise too was interested in seeing his past mentors place.

"This way then." Kuroko led them up the stairs.

"Aweeee Kurokocchi. Is this you? Your sooooo cuteeeee -ssu." Kise was looking at a portrait of baby Kurokocchi and his mother.

"Yes that's me, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Is this your mom Kurokocchi."

"Yes."

"She's so pretty!" Kise was amazed. She was beautiful. Kuroko continued to lead them up the stairs.

"Watch the glass." Kuroko said. There was another photo frame on the ground, it was an old photo. His mom ripped it off the wall and smashed it, she had told Tetsuya to leave it there and that it didn't deserve anything better than the ground. So he did.

"What's this Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he passed by the photo on the ground. 

"A photo that doesn't deserve to be up." Kuroko scowled. Everyone watched as Kuroko's face darkened. They had never seen such an expression on his face let alone any expression at all, just what was that photo? They all had ushered into Kuroko's room and looked around. Serin had mostly gathered on Kuroko's bed while Akashi sat on a chair. Kagami and Aomine sat on the floor, Kise was on the edge of Kuroko's queen sized bed. Lastly Midorima and Murasakibara stood near Akashi. Kuroko put his bag down at the foot of the bed.

"I'll go get drinks" Kuroko bowed and left.

They examined the room, it was quite spacious. It held a bookshelf, a closet, a desk, a chair and a bed. It was relatively neat, there were a few papers lying around and book flipped on the desk. There were 3 more photos on the bookshelf. One was of when they won nationals in their second year at Teiko, all the GOM were present and smiling their hearts out however the glass was cracked. Underneath the photo read,  _ The Last Time They Smiled _ . At reading this the GOM felt a pit grow at the bottom of their stomachs, did he hate them that much he smashed the photo. They realized their mistakes and couldn't be anymore thankful for Kuroko then they already were, it was alright now. He forgave them.

The next photo was of Serin. At this Serin's glowed. They meant a lot to the phantom if he had a picture of them in his room. Underneath the photo read  _ New Home _ . Lastly was the photo the GOM took on Kuroko's birthday. It read,  _ Mission Accomplished _ . Aomine stared at this photo. He picked it up and looked at it closely. Yes, Tetsu was fucking amazing and he was right mission accomplished. Akashi looked at the photo in Aomine's hand and Aomine handed it over. He too examined it. He was happy and turned it around to examine it further. There was some writing on the back.  _ Am I still needed? _ Akashi dropped the photo.

"Akashi. What was that -nanodayo." Midorima grabbed the photo before it hit the ground. 

"Read the back." Midorima obeyed.

"Kuroko is a fool." Was all the star shooter could say. Midorima handed it over to Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin Baka." Murasakibara handed it then to Kise and Aomine.

"Kurokocchi thinks too little of himself."

"Fuck Tetsu." Aomine gave it to Kagami who showed Serin.

"Kuroko needs to realize that we need him." Kagami shook his head along with Serin. They were quiet for once. When Kuroko returned he held no drinks.

"I'm sorry. It seems there is nothing to drink unless you would like tap water" Kuroko was going to offer some alcohol but decided not to being that they would question him. "There's also no food in the fridge right now. Please excuse my indecency. I could head to the convenience store to get something if you all could tell me what you'd like." They all looked up at Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Why don't you have anything in your house." Midorima looked at Kuroko.

"I didn't get a chance to go grocery shopping." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I see."

"Don't worry about it Kuroko. You weren't expecting us anyways." Kagami replied for everyone. "Come sit or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes come sit." Kagami motioned for Kuroko to settle.

"Alright." Kuroko sat down uneasy. It was still silent. Kuroko felt awkward. A minute had passed.

"OKAY! Why isn't anyone talking?" Riko yelled out.

"What do you want us to talk about?" Furihata asked.

"ANYTHING!"

"I have an idea!" Izuki began.

"No one wants to hear your puns Izuki." Hyuga sighed at the eagled eyed antics.

"Awe come on Hyuga stop being such a grump." Kiyoshi patted the captain's head. Then looked at his head. "You know I kinda miss your blonde hair."

"Wait what? YOU HAD BLONDE HAIR?" Kise burst out laughing.

"Shut up Kise. You so loud." Midorima gave the blonde a scowl.

"HAHHAHHA!!"Aomine joined Kise.

"Mine-chin, shut up. You sound like a wheezing cat when you laugh."

"Atsushi is right. Good observation Atsushi. " Akashi smiled.

"Oi!" Aomine glared at Murasakibara.

"Wheezing cat, HAHHAHA!!!" Kagami wiped away invisible tears. Serin too started laughing. Everyone began to laugh and even Kuroko held a small smile. However they all froze when they heard another voice. Kuroko froze. Why was his mother home? They all saw Kuroko tense up. They shot him questioning glances which Kuroko ignored.

"Tetsuya, baby? Who are all these people?" A seemingly innocent voice asked. Everyone looked over at the source of the voice. There stood a pale woman with long light brown hair. It was messy and hung till her waist. She had a large white, long sleeve button up, similar to the one Kuroko was wearing earlier. Her pale legs were visible and she rubbed her eyes. It seemed she had just woken up. She held a green bottle in her hand and took a sip. She was a beautiful lady but there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked about 35 or so.

"Mother." Kuroko stood up. He walked towards the door where his mother stood. "Why are you home?" Kuroko asked sternly trying to shut out his friends. He didn't want them to meet his mother.

"Babyy. Who are theyyy though?"

"Friends." Kuroko bent down to his mother's height, she was shorter then him, he had probably inherited her small structure everyone noticed. He helped adjust his mother's clothes and tried to take the bottle out of her hands. She held onto it tighter.

"Friends? That's nice. It's been long since you last had anyone over. Ogiwara was it?" She rubbed her eyes again. Kuroko stiffened. Everyone watched the mother and son's exchange. "You want to drink some Tet-Tet."

"Uh, yea."Kuroko took a swing knowing it would be the only way she would let go of the alcohol. They gaped at Kuroko, did his mother just offer him alcohol? Did he just drink it? Kuroko was now adjusting his mother's hair and began running his fingers through it. "Why are you home mothe- actually, just go to sleep. You can tell me later."

"No!" She looked away from her son." Where were you last night? You didn't come home."

"I went out." Kuroko tried to ease his mother out of his room but she held her ground.

"Tetsuya. You left me here. Alone." Kuroko's mother glared at her son.

"I'm sorry. But I did go get what you want." Money for drinks and she knew this. "More than usual too." She looked up at Kuroko and hugged him. It was like she was bipolar. Her small hands went around his waist. He put his chin on her head and he hugged her back, she buried her face into his chest.

"Teru, I missed you." She looked up at Kuroko. 'Teru' Serin and the GOM were really confused now.  Kuroko knew his mother was fragile right now. Especially because his dad's death anniversary was so nearby. She loved his father dearly and Kuroko understood her need for love right now. He loved his mother and if this is what helped her so be it. He knew he looked exactly like his dad and, he let his mother think that they were the same person sometimes. He knew it wasn't right but when she was half drunk she really couldn't tell and he didn't try to correct her.

"Yes, I know." Kuroko ignored the stares his friends gave him, he was beginning to forget they were there. His mother was more important right now.

"Why did you have to leave for so long?" She asked her husband. At this Kuroko closed his bedroom door and left everyone rattled behind him. He didn't want them to see his mother like this. The GOM and Serin were left inside the room but they could hear everything. They were dead silent. No one knew how to contemplate what they just saw, they were beyond words. They stayed that way, listening.

"..." Kuroko stayed silent as well, he let his mother think she was talking to her husband. She was drawing hearts with her fingers on Kuroko's chest.

"I miss you so much Teru. You know Tetsuya looks just like you. I mix you guys up sometimes." Kuroko only pet her head. If only she knew.

"Do you love me Teru?" Kuroko paused.

"Yes. I love you Suya." Kuroko finally replied calling his mother by her name, just as his father did. He picked up his mother bridal style and opened her bedroom door. She was beginning to pass out again. He laid her down on her bed and she snuggled into his chest. He smiled at his mother, she really loved his father. She turned around in her bed and fell asleep. Kuroko got up and left the room, he'd have to get more drinks for her later. She was running out he noticed as he left her room. He opened the door to his room and closed his eyes while sighing. He reached for the bottle of alcohol he took from is mother. He took a long swing. Then he opened his eyes and saw his whole team staring at him along with his former teammates. "When the hell did you get here?"

"We've been here the whole time." They all said in unison. The irony. 

"I'm dreaming." Kuroko said. He had forgotten they were here, he was so absorbed with his mother and no way in hell was he going to believe they had just witnessed his whole exchange. He hoped it was all a dream. "Yes, definitely a dream. I'm not dealing with this." Kuroko said aloud.

"Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"It's not a dream."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"I want it to be."

"No."

"You are going to explain to us what just happened between you and your mother. "

"Are you sure, I'm not dreaming."

"Yes Tetsuya."

"Alright Alright." Kuroko said knowing he couldn't get out of this. So he laid it out as simply as he could. "She was drunk and she thought I was my father." Kuroko finally stated ever so bluntly. This made sense but why?

"And..."

"That's all."

"Kuroko, why didn't, you know correct her or anything" Kagami asked.

"She doesn't need to be corrected, this makes her happy so be it." Kuroko took another sip, they didn't bother questioning his drinking now and Kuroko couldn't care less. 

"Where is your dad Kuro-chin?"

"Dead." They paused. Kuroko's dad was dead? No way. He seemed so good all the time there was no way. They felt a stab of guilt at this, they were completely violating his privacy.

"Might we ask when Kuroko?" Midorima didn't want to ask but knew it was weighing in everyone's mind.

"Second year middle school." Right before everything went to shit. Aomine added in his head.

"We're sorry for your loss Kuroko." Midorima finished.

"Can we pay our respects?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well, there was a shrine but I think my mother trashed it." Kuroko looked away embarrassed. "I think you should all go, I have to go out now anyways." Kuroko walked them down the stairs. They all slowly made their way. They all had the same questions, what should we say to him? Would he be mad at us for finding out? Everyone got up and went downstairs. "I'm sorry your stay wasn't very pleasurable." Kuroko continued to say. They put on their shoes and silently began to leave the house, still not knowing what to say back to the teal head. Finally Akashi came up with the best he could for himself and the rest of them.

"Tetsuya. Just so you know we will always be there for you." With that Akashi turned around and walked out the door following everyone else. Kuroko shut the door and turned to look into his house. What the actual fuck just happened, the shadow only sighed.


	7. What A Surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 3 chapters in one day.

The GOM and Serin were really fucking lost. What was that. Honestly they didn't know what to think.

"I think we should go and talk about this." Izuki said.

"Yea the eagle dude is right." Aomine agreed.

"That park we passed on the way here seems good." Kagami suggested. They all silently obeyed and made their way. When they got there they began to take places near each other. When everyone was settled Kise finally spoke up.

"Do you think Kurokocchi is okay?" Everyone was still silent. Was he okay? Yea he always seemed fine but was he really okay.

"To be honest Kise you make a good point." Midorima said abandoning his usual tsundereness.

"I really don't think he's okay." Kagami answered the models question..

"What should we do?" Hyuga sighed. This was a lot to take in, though it didn't really affect them.

"To be honest, I think the only thing we can do is be there for him. And maybe make sure he doesn't go to the dark side or anything." Aomine scratched the back of his head.

"Aomine, you're absolutely correct but the only problem with that is that he might already be on the 'dark side' as you stated." Akashi profound.

"Akashi is right, he's already drinking and we don't know if he's addicted or not. Who knows what else he's doing." Midorima added on. "Drugs?"

"No way, Kurokocchi is too good for drugs, he wouldn't ever. He may drink but Kurokocchi has a super strong moral sense." Kise said.

"Yea, Kise's right. He's a goodie-goodie at heart." Kagami backed Kise up.

"Kuro-chin is good." Murasakibara nodded.

"That may be so but how much do we really know?" Akashi looked at those who surrounded him, everyone was silent. _Akashi was right, well he's usually right_ ; they thought in unison. Then the redhead sighed. "I'm afraid we might already be too late."

__

Kuroko was slumped against his door frame, mulling over all that just happened. _They knew. They knew. They knew. He was a mess. They wouldn't talk to him anymore. They probably hated him. They probably didn't want to look at his worthless face anymore. They wouldn't want to associate with someone as low as him._

Kuroko then heard the faint sound of his phone ringing from upstairs. _Who could it be?_ The teal head got up from his place on the floor and went back to his room to retrieve his phone. He read the caller ID, _Prince Charming._ Tetsuya chuckled to himself, ridding himself of the solemn mood he set for himself, then he thought to himself; _He really is a Prince Charming always protecting me from myself._ Finally he answered.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Tet-chan, did you forget about our date? ~Hm?" The ever so familiar voice said.

"Of course not Haru."

"Good, you won't be coming back home tonight, so let whoever know alright?"

"Alright."

"Tet, you sound sad. Everything alright?"

"Yea it's fi-" Kuroko paused, why lie? Haru would find out anyways, and he wouldn't shun him. "Actually Haru, I'm not alright. I need 5 shots of tequila and-"

"Say no more, I'll make it 15. Leave it to me!" Haru cut off is best friend. He smiled to himself, Kuroko was relying on him. It reassured him that this friendship wasn't one sided.

"Thanks, I really couldn't ask for a better friend." Kuroko put his phone between his ear and shoulder then began to rummage in his closet. "By the way, what should I wear? I still don't know where we're going."

"Mmmm, jeans and maybe a nice shirt. Something that outlines your body shape. My friends will be there, so you better look good."

"Okay. Are you sure I don't need any money?"

"Yes, yes. Meet you in 15 then?"

"Yea, the station?"

"Yea. See you there Tet."

"Bye, Haru." Kuroko shut off his phone and took out black skinny jeans and a tight white T-shirt. For good measure he grabbed a fedora type hat that had a teal strap around it. Yes, the strap matched his hair, Kise bought him it saying it was made for him. Kuroko kinda agreed that it looked good on him, though he didn't voice out his opinions, not wanting to seem vein. He then stuffed his phone and keys into his pocket and made his way to his mother's room. He found some paper lying around and wrote a small note about his where beings for the coming night as well as some instructions for the next morning. He left it on her nightstand and left the house, locking it behind him.

__

Everyone had vaguely discussed their thoughts on the phantom man but had yet to come up with something to do. So far they had reached only one conclusion, observe Kuroko. They didn't know enough about his situation to really conclude anything. Finally after a solid 4 mins of silence Murasakibara surprisingly spoke up.

"Ne." He began, catching everyone's attention. "We should just be with Kuro-chin for a while, that way we can watch him."

"That's true but the problem is how without being suspicious." Riko replied. "We only spend time with him during basketball practice and Kagami is too stupid to observe him himself. The rest of you go to different schools. Also the school break is coming up so we have even less time with him."

"Eh. Then why don't we all go on vacation together. I can bring Muro-chin that way it will look more like vacation less like interrogation."

"Did you just make a pun?" Izuki smiled widely.

"No, what's a pun?" Murasakibara continued to eat. Izuki visibly deflated.

"Your right, if we bring people who don't know of this event then it will seem less like whatever it is we are trying to be less of!" Furihata smiled.

"Then a vacation it is?" Akashi asked-ish.

"Yes sir!" Kise grinned, he got to spend time with Kurokocchi!

"Wait, I can't I promised my girlfriend I'd spend this summer since I cancelled on her last year with our training camp." Tsuchida chimed in.

"Oh, well anyone else can't go?" Riko rubbed her chin.

"Actually coach, all 3 of us can't. Our younger sisters are friends and we promised to take them around this summer." Furihata said sheepishly, for himself, Kawahara and Fukuda.

"Well that's inconvenient." Kiyoshi sighed. "Next time then." Kiyoshi patted them on the back.

"Mitobe and I made plans already." Koganei cocked his head to the side.

"YOU GUYS TOO? Izuki don't tell me you have plans also?" Riko gave her point guard a hard stare.

"Don't worry coach, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuga and I, have no plans whatsoever!" Izuki grinned.

"Oi! You make it sound like I have no life. Stupid Ikeman." Kagami grumbled.

"Do you have plans then Kagami-kun?" Riko asked the redhead in a truly threatening tone.

"...No..."

"Bakakagami!" Riko hit him with a fan that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay so we're down to the Miracles here, myself, Hyuga, Teppei, Kagami-kun, Izuki and whoever you Miracled bring along?"

"Yes." Midorima nodded.

"But where are we going?" Aomine grumbled.

"Why don't we ask Kuroko on Monday. That way if we go somewhere he wants, he'll be more relaxed around us and we can watch him better." Hyuga suggested. Then added, "Kagami, you ask him!"

"Er, yea sure." Kagami replied. "But what do I ask him exactly?"

"Baka! Just tell him that we're planning a vacation and ask him if there's anywhere he wants to go." Hyuga scolded their Ace.

"Well then there you have it." Akashi hummed out.

"Yea. I guess so." Kagami smirked.

"I'm so excited ~ssu!!! A vacation together!!" Kise smiled his ever so famous smile.

"It seems fun ~nanodayo"

"Yay~ New snacks."

"Alright then." Aomine concluded. "Now it's just up to Tetsu."

__

Kuroko had arrived at the hotel right on time. Haru was already there waiting for him. He was greeted by a frantically waving blonde, it kinda reminded him of Kise but at the same time it didn't. Kise was all sunshine and rainbows while Haru was more of a flower, he was bright and beautiful but he had roots that were so deep and dark underground. Kuroko ran up to his friend whom had surprisingly noticed him prior.

"Hey, Tet-chan."

"Domo."

"Ready to go?"

"Yea. But where?"

"Don't worry 'bout damsel. Your prince charming here will lead you there on my trusty steed." Haru replied grinning the largest grin he could muster.

"How did you get a horse into the middle of Tokyo? Wait don't you live in Ikebukuro?" Kuroko said ever so monotonously.

"TET-CHAN!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I hate you. You ruin all my dramatic moments. I was going to show you my new ride." Haru pouted at his best friends antics. Kuroko was dying on the inside but kept a straight face.  

"Ride? You mean the horse."

"I MEAN A NEW CAR!"

"Oh. A horse would have been better."

"Just shut up Tet-chan before I slap you."

"Well at least now I know what you're into." Kuroko smirked a bit.

"TET-CHAN!"

"But show me your new ride?" Haru then gave up on hyping up his friend and decided to just show him friend his new car. The blonde led the basketball player to the hotel front and called for valet. After a minute or two of silence the valet drove up in a red Mustang.

"Mustang? Wait."

"Yea." Haru had a smug look on his face admiring his beautiful possession. _She was beautiful_ , Haru sniffed.

"When did you buy this?" Kuroko asked. Kuroko recalled Haru saying he wanted a car that night they got drunk, _but did he already have one?_

"I got it this morning."

"It's beautiful."

"SHE'S beautiful, you mean."

"Yea, but why a mustang? And if you could buy it why didn't you before? Why wait till today?" Kuroko had a bunch of questions a they began to walk towards the car. Kuroko got into the passenger seat, and Haru the drivers.

"Mustang 'cause I don't always have a valet to watch over my car. If I bought a more expensive one then someone would steal it. This is perfect." Haru began driving towards their location. "I would have bought it earlier but I didn't have enough money, to be honest one of the reasons I approached you was because I knew if I teamed up with you I'd probably make enough to finally buy this car."

"Oh." Kuroko was glad then, this car was the reason he met his best friend. Someone else would have been offended but to Kuroko he knew in this world everything always came back to your own desires, if Kuroko was in Haru's position he would have done the same.

"Yea." After some more banter Haru finally stopped in front of a popular club, one of the ones where your name had to be on the guest list. Haru gave his key to a valet and he and Kuroko stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Haru."

"Yea, Tet?"

"Are you sure about this? Doesn't your name have to be on the list or something?"

"Don't worry Tet, I'm a regular-ish."

"But-"

"No, you said we're doing whatever I want today. Got it?" Haru looked over at Tetsuya. The teal head paused for a minute and bit his lip. Then nodded his head in submission.

"Alright. Let's go, I trust you. " Haru grinned. Haru led Kuroko straight to the front of the line, 2 bouncers were standing at the front. They were large and muscular, intimidating but Kuroko who used to be with Akashi all the time wasn't affected. Neither was Haru, he was used to people like this.

"Name?" The guard looked at Haru not noticing Kuroko.

"Yunosuke Haru and my friend Kuroko Tetsuya." Haru said lazily.

"Yunosuke? Go right in! I didn't recognize you, it's been awhile since you've last been here."

"Yea, I've been busy. Also could you do me a favour?"

"Yea of course. Anything for you." The other bouncer replied.

"Can you put my friend on the high priority list? He's like my best friend and ya know like-" Haru started to fumble with his hands.

"Say no more, anything for you man."

"Thanks guys." Haru replied. Then they walked into the club. Haru led them to a corner, it was a booth Kuroko noticed. The phantom could see two heads on one side of the booth. The next thing Kuroko noticed was that that specific booth could see the whole club and no one could really see that booth. It wasn't a very loud in this area either, it was pleasant Kuroko concluded. Haru waited by the seat they were about to slip into, nudging Kuroko to take the inside of the booth. Probably to make sure Kuroko didn't run off or anything. The teal head huffed but slipped in not bothering to look at the company that shared the booth. Haru slid in next and after getting comfortable Kuroko leaned back next and Haru did the same. Finally he looked up.

"Hey, Yu-kun? Where's this friend you've been dying  to show us?" The first male said.

"Yea, he better not just be some shit head or anything?" The second added.

"Huh, what do you mean? He's right here. Introduce yourself. These two or some of my only real friends, so make sure you give 'em a good impression all right." Haru hummed. Kuroko looked only at the other 3 males whom occupied the booth. There was very faint music but otherwise it was quite. There were a few drinks on the table but nothing too strong.

"Uh. Yunosuke." The second male started staring at the oblivious blonde. "Are you sure he isn't an imaginary friend or anything, or am I missing something?"

"Yea, uh. Yu-kun."

"I'm truly not an imaginary friend thank you very much, Hanamiya-san, Imayoshi-san." Kuroko finally spoke up, with his ever so blank facade.

"..."

"IT'S YOU?!" Hanamiya stood up.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, what a surprise." Imayoshi let out a sigh with a genuine smile on his face. _How amusing._

"Trust me, this was as much a surprise to me as it was to you." The phantom player poured himself a shot, and drank it. After a minute of silence, Haru spoke up.

"So I'm going to take it you all know each other then? Right?"

"Indeed we do." Kuroko exclaimed. Hanamiya still standing looking at the two wide eyed, _how are they so calm about this?_

"Though maybe not on the best terms." Imayoshi added.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Hanamiya sat down, mouth open. _What the fuck is Mr. Goody Two-Shoes doing at a Tokyo club? Just what the actual fuck. Isn't it past his bedtime or something by now?_

 


	8. What's There to Lose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just posted like 4 chapters. Idk.

"So how do guys know each other?" Haru began silently observing his friends.

"Basketball." Hanamiya scowled.

"How do you know Kuroko-kun, Yu-kun?" Imayoshi asked ever so subtly.

"He's my best friend, we met through gambling!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"No one's good enough to gamble with you." Hanamiya shrugged.

"Well, Hana-chan. On the contrary wise no one is good enough to gamble with Tet-chan here so... WE'RE PERFECT!"

"Right... But still Mr. Goody here, a gambler? Am I really the only one overreacting right now?" Hanamiya looked at the megane beside him waiting for some kind agreeance.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, my lovely kohai but Kuroko-kun has always been quite a surprising person."

"I'll take that as a compliment Imayoshi-san. Thank you."

"I'm lost. Why is it so shocking?" Haru asked as he beckoned over a waitress.     

"He's a goody goody brat that's why."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that Hanamiya-san."

"Okay, okay. How 'bout this we all start anew here and leave all our disputes and rivalry on the court hmm. For Yu-kun's sake?" Imayoshi suggested.

"If Hanamiya-san is okay with it then so am I." Kuroko said. "Also Haru, order me something strong. I really haven't had the best of days."

"Sure." Haru replied as he gave an order to the waitress. Hanamiya was silent for a bit. Finally the waitress left.

"Alright. Fine but on one condition."

"Condition?" Haru asked.

"Yea, you miracle brat have to stop being so goddamn polite."

"Miracle brat?" Haru looked towards Kuroko.

"Alright, Hanamiya. That's fine with me. But don't call me Miracle brat." Kuroko said putting emphasis on the Hanamiya and Miracle brat.

"You can call me Sho." Imayoshi suggested. "And call Hanamiya, Hana-chan or maybe Makoto?"

"Alright. Sho-kun, Makoto-kun." Kuroko said, trying out the name. He was going to refuse but the smile that headed his way when Imayoshi said it made him reconsider.

"Oh, by the way Yu-kun. You don't know about the Generation of Miracles right?"

"No?"

"Their just a bunch of brats who are too talented for their own good." Hanamiya scoffed, Kuroko didn't say anything.

"Oh?"

"Alright enough, let's keep the heavy topics off the table and just have a good time. You're going back to Ikebukuro tomorrow right?" Said Imayoshi.

"Yea I am." Haru nodded then turned to the waitress who put 4 glasses down. He tipped her.

"So, what happened to make your day this shitty Tet-chan? Wanting a drink this early on?"Haru began looking beside him towards his friend.

"Well. I invited my teammates and former teammates over to my house only because they insisted and I had thought my mother wasn't home. However it wasn't until she came out of her room completely intoxicated did I and everyone else find out she was home. To put it simply I'm stressed to how they all will react later." Kuroko said bluntly. He could never lie to Haru and even though Imayoshi and Hanamiya were there, they agreed to start anew so Kuroko let it all out.

"Well, shit." Hanamiya said.

"I know." Imayoshi agreed.

"Yep." Haru added.

"Yea." Kuroko picked up his shot and drowned it.

"I'm still not over the whole 'you being here' thing. You just didn't peg me as bad boy material at all and I'm supposed to be a genius." Hanamiya took a shot as well, Haru ordered enough for them all.

"Me too, surprisingly." Imayoshi drowned a shot.

"Tet-chan's the best." Haru drowned the last glass. Then stood up. " Anyways wanna go gamble away our issues?" They all scoffed.

"Yea, gladly. I wanna treat myself with the money later." Imayoshi shrugged, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

"I need cash, so I don't mind." Hanamiya got up.

"I want a car." Kuroko stated bluntly.

"A car?"Haru raised his eyebrows. "OHHHHH, I GET IT! You want one now after you saw how nice mine was huh? Hehe!"

"Yea." Kuroko agreed bluntly, once again.

"You're supposed to have more of a reaction." Haru whined as they made their way to the back of the club.

"Okay." Kuroko stated bluntly, again.

"Heh. How much do you need for a car?"

"I have 18 million left from that night." They stared at Kuroko. (18 million yen = 170 thousand USD or 202 thousand CAD Approx.)

"Bro. I really don't think you need anymore." Haru said.

"Holy shit. What did you do? Rob a bank??" Hanamiya's eyes widened.   

"Did you? At this point I wouldn't even be surprised." Imayoshi raised his eyebrows.

"No, we teamed up." Kuroko smiled a bit. "I want a Camaro."

"You have enough. Trust me. I can get you a good deal." Haru reassured his partner in crime.    

"Really?" Kuroko looked back at his friend.

"Yea, I know this guy in Ikebukuro. Stop by and I can get him to give it to you right then and there. Completely legal." Haru nodded.

"I'll visit soon. It's summer anyways." Kuroko smiled a bit. Finally they were at the back of the club they all sat down.

"You 3 came to play?" A burly looking man said.

"Obviously." Hanamiya scoffed.

"And there's 4 of us." Imayoshi's eyes glinted.

"What're ya talking 'bout?" The man looked again, his caught a flash of teal. He jumped a bit. Then looked more intently, he saw a kid. "Huh? What's a kid doing here?"  

"I'm not a kid." If one looked close enough you could see the annoyance laced into Kuroko's seemingly polite tone. Hanamiya snorted.

"Alright whatever, just means extra cash." The older man shrugged and dealt them their cards. There were about 3 other people around the table, all burly looking men. A couple hours passed (A/N Mainly cause I don't know how to play poker or any card game other than goldfish) and the game continued, they all made a sufficient amount of cash. They all were getting bored and didn't need any more cash. So they all cashed out. The teens were starting to get up when one of the men began to speak.  

"You. Teal head." Kuroko turned to look at the man who addressed him, something that rarely happens.

"Yes?" Kuroko replied. The room was silent, no one paid mind to the two speakers but they were all listening, curious as to what they would say.  

"Your Pokerface aren't you."The man looked up from his cards, as did the other occupants of the table. His friends continued to stand and wait for the conversation to end, seemingly uninterested but if one looked hard enough it was easy to see the glint in their eyes. Everyone was anxious to see how Kuroko would answer. But being who Kuroko was he replied like the polite person he was raised to be. Honest.  

"Yes, I am." Kuroko shrugged and turned to his friends they all left, leaving a mildly broke set of men in their leave.

\----

"So what now?" Haru asked his friends.

"Your heading home now? Aren't you?" Imayoshi said.

"Yea. It's basically Monday now. Don't we all have school or something in like 8 hours." Haru laughed a bit.

"Do you even attend school?" Hanamiya smirked.

"No." Haru laughed. "But the rest of you do."

"It's summer break you idiot." Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

"But we all have basketball practice." Imayoshi smirked.

"Sho-kun and Makoto-kun are right." said Kuroko.

"Right. Anyways I'm driving home, why don't you 3 book a hotel and hang out tonight then head to this practice together later." Haru suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Yu-kun." Imayoshi gleamed.

"Uh huh." Haru opened his car door. "Go bond."

"Shut the hell up and get out of here." Hanamiya rolled his eyes yet again.

"Yea yea, not even gonna give me a goodbye kiss. You're too cruel Hana-chan." Hanamiya only gave the blonde a dead look. Haru smiled and turned to his partner in crime. "What about you Tet-chan? Aren't you going to miss me?"

"Yes, I will. But I'll see you soon, I'm planning on coming to Ikebukuro soon."

"SO SOON! YOU DO LOVE ME TET-CHAN!"

"Please don't yell Haru. I'm coming for my car."

"Your worse then Hana-chan." Haru swung himself into the driver's seat of his new mustang.  

"But I will come see you as well." Kuroko continued lightening up his friends mood.

"I knew you loved me. Alright see you all soon. Don't stay up too late and don't do drugs." Haru closed the car door but then rolled down the window. "Don't do drugs without me I mean." Haru laughed. The rest of them all let out a chuckle, and then Haru drove off. Obviously speeding. "Bye bye Sweethearts!"

"So now what?" Imayoshi said.

"Hotel?" Kuroko suggested not wanting to go home.

"Sure but like can we still do drugs?" Hanamiya pulled some out of his pockets. Weed.

"Just light drugs." Imayoshi said. "What do you think Kuro-chan?" Kuroko in his regular state of mind would have definitely said no. But then again he was technically intoxicated. And this is better then going home. And it would definitely get his mind off everything. So Kuroko made up his mind, abandoning his sense of morality. They were lighter than normal drugs anyways. He didn't have much to lose and his teammates probably didn't give much a shit about him anyways and his mother definitely wouldn't care.  So he gave them another honest and carefree answer.

"Why the hell not." They made their way to a hotel and booked a room. The hotel allowed smoking luckily, now the smoke wouldn't be much a problem.

They settled for a larger room, it wasn't the penthouse but it was big, it had 2 double beds, a bathroom with a hot tub and a small kitchen. They all let their bags down and grabbed a seat. Hanamiya went and laid down on the bed throwing his shoes somewhere and Imayoshi sat in one of the two chairs. Kuroko situated himself on the empty bed.

"So shall we light it up?"

"Yes. Please." Kuroko said.

"Have ever even done drugs sugar?" Hanamiya sat up looking at the teal head.

"No I haven't Makoto-kun." Hanamiya smirked, they all seemed to be smirking a lot.

"Why don't we go and do this in the hot tub. It's more relaxing and this way no one will really say much about the smell." Imayoshi stood up and threw off his shirt, smiling.

"Your such a perv, you god dam megane." Hanamiya said but none the less complied and stripped off his shirt.

"Come on sugar, strip let's go. Megane fill the tub. It's big enough for all of us." Hanamiya scowled grabbing a lighter and a bong out of his bag.

"You prepared for this?" Kuroko asked stripping off his shirt and eyeing the bong.

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's get in." Imayoshi called from the bathroom. They walked towards the tub, there were bubbles and everything. Imayoshi already stripped down and sitting in the tub. Hanamiya scowled again but stripped down and handed the materials to Imayoshi while he got in, Kuroko did the same. Imayoshi in the meantime began to take a swing. He handed it to Hanamiya next and he too took a swing. Kuroko watched knowing it was his turn next. He inhaled, it burnt his throat a bit but then slowly exhaled and felt a bit of the weight come off his shoulders.

"This is nice." Kuroko sighed, handing the bong over to Imayoshi. This continued for a while until Imayoshi but the bong on the table. Kuroko made a bit of a whining noise at the back of his throat wanting another swing. Imayoshi shushed him and stepped out of the tub.

"Wait here, I have cigarettes in my bag. There's weed mixed into them don't worry." Kuroko smiled waiting for the older teen to get back.

"Tetsuya."

"Yea Makoto-kun."

"How you feeling." Hanamiya said lazily.

"Good."

"Good." Imayoshi stepped back into the tub and gave them each a cigarette then they shared the lighter.

"Ya know. This is really fucking weird." Imayoshi let out a handful of smoke.    

"It is. We're like enemies and shit and here we are. Naked and high in a hot tub." Hanamiya too let out some smoke.

"It's definitely one of the last things I thought I'd be doing today." Kuroko inhaled.

"So fucking weird." Hanamiya shook his head. After a minute or two of silence Imayoshi spoke up.

"So your Pokerface?"

"Yep."

"Makes sense." Imayoshi agreed.

"Yea. With your blank face and all I'd be surprised if it wasn't you." Hanamiya snorted.

"Mmhm." The room was filled with smoke by now.

"I don't think I'd be able to sit here with you guys if it wasn't for being high, this is just so fucking weird." The Kirisaki Daiichi captain leaned back, balancing the cig in between his fingers.

"Yep." Kuroko hummed out.

"We should do this again. It's relaxing, everyone around me is so goddamn loud all the time." Imayoshi sighed.

"Me too." Kuroko agreed, thinking about Kagami and Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Same here." Hanamiya agreed. They were all referring to their teams.

"Basketball is too much work." Kuroko finally said. Getting it off his chest. The room was silent. Hanamiya sat up.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"But, don't you like worship the sport and shit."

"No, I just. Now that I turned all the miracles back to their former selves, I kinda don't have much a reason to work as hard anymore." Kuroko sighed.

"But-" Hanamiya was cut off.

"No but. I just, I still love the sport, I'm just so caught up in keeping my image alive that I really don't care anymore."

"Your adrenaline has run out." Imayoshi said, all knowingly.

"Makes sense. You were so caught up in accomplishing your goals that you didn't realize how much of an appearance you were keeping up, then once those goals were accomplished you suddenly felt the weight all that adrenaline was holding up. Now that you realize it you're tired and realize just how much a drag your life really is." Hanamiya leaned back, understanding the situation. Kuroko stared at the teen he used to truly despise, holy shit.

"How?" Kuroko stared at him, that was an exact summary of how he'd been feeling and he didn't even know it.

"I'm a genius remember?"

"And there you have it." Imayoshi clapped his hands together.

"So what about you?" Kuroko asked Hanamiya.

"Me?"

"Yea."

"I'm just tired. And really just have stopped caring. Kinda like you I guess. The adrenaline has run out." Hanamiya mused then added. "I never thought I'd see the day me and sugar here would understand each other." Kuroko laughed, he wholeheartedly agreed. They spoke for hours just sitting the tub as the water kept itself warm. Imayoshi opened up about how hard it is to be manipulating bastard while Hanamiya and Kuroko just listened. They had agreed right before they passed out that whenever they meet all baggage and appearances would now just be left at the door. Their heads rested back against the top of the tubs and  finally fell asleep surprisingly none of them drowned too tired to move in their sleep.

They slept at around 3am and woke at around 8 in the morning from the sound of  3 cell phones ringing simultaneously. They all fell into the tub completely shivering from the now cold water. Jesus Christ, they all cursed, seriously the chances.  All their phone ringing at the same time? After falling and being underwater they all lifted their heads as they realized the one thing they had in common. Basketball practice. They were so dead, at the very least Kuroko definitely was.


	9. I need a break

"SHO-KUN! Pass me my shorts." Kuroko yelled from the bathroom as he tried taming his ridiculous hair, still wet from the tub.

"Move Tetsuya, your hoggin' the mirror, I have practice too." Hanamiya grumbled, shoving the younger male over.

"Here, I got yours too Hana-chan." Imayoshi said entering the bathroom, he threw them both their shorts. Hanamiya was brushing his teeth while Kuroko did something to his hair. Imayoshi already dressed looked towards his two friends, if that's what they were going to call it. "Kuro-chan." He began.

"Yes, Sho-kun." Kuroko was now patting his hair down but it was still in his eyes, frustration was coming off him in waves. Imayoshi sighed.

"Come here, let me do your hair. I have some red hair clips in my bag, don't ask why. But I think they would look cute on you and it'd keep your hair out of your face." Imayoshi smiled a bit. Kuroko was wary but trusted Imayoshi, he went over to the older teen and followed him to the beds and sat down waiting further instructions. Imayoshi went over to his bag and pulled some clips out, still in their rightful packaging. Silently he went over to Kuroko and began to place the clips into his hair. "Finished. Check the mirror." Hurrying into the bathroom, Hanamiya already surprisingly finished. Kuroko examined his reflection, his hair was all mostly out of his face and it made him look a bit older, hotter. He thought that was the right word, or he was still high. Definitely still high, he was becoming self absorbed... like Aomine-kun. That was rude Tetsuya. He scolded himself. Then proceeded back to the main area of their suite.

"Now that's hot." Hanamiya laughed, putting on his school jacket.

"Oh? Your still high aren't you?" Kuroko shook his head and changed into a t-shirt, he grabbed his bag.

"Are we ready to go?" Imayoshi called out looking to his 'friends'.

"Yea." Hanamiya shrugged.

"Everyone have their cash?" Kuroko asked. They both nodded.

"Alright let's go."

\--

"Where's Kuroko?" Asked Kagami as they were warming up.

\--

"HUH? I show up for once and the God damn megane isn't here!?" Aomine scowled throwing a ball into the hoop behind him. "Fucking squinty eyed shit." 

\--

"Hanamiya's still not here?" Hara mused.

"Is that anything new Hara?"Furuhashi replied.

"No, just-" Hara paused smiling wider. "Never mind me. We should let our captain have his fun." He laughed.

\--

"Should we even show." Hanamiya said as they got into the train.

"Mm. I don't care. It's up to you Kuro-chan." 

"Right. We don't want to ruin your goody two shoes attitude do we." Hanamiya snorted. "Oh wait. You already did that when you invited them to your house."

"Your an asshole Makoto-kun." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Duh."

"Your right though." Kuroko continued.

"So I take it we're skipping." Imayoshi smiled.

"Yep." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Let's go to our homes first to drop our stuff off. Then we can meet up after." Hanamiya said.

"Alright." Kuroko agreed. They all parted when they reached their stops.  

\--

Kuroko made his way home, slowly remembering the events of the night before. He had figured out his new two friends and they were able to work past the basic shit. They too had figured him out, without his usual blank mask. Though yes he was generally pretty blank faced he was still human and to be honest his emotions as Hanamiya said were 'too shittin' pure' so he felt more then the average person, Hanamiya is an asshole but he has good intentions underneath it all. Imayoshi was a dick not an asshole. There's a difference. Kuroko smiled to himself. Yea. That's right. 

He's beginning to swear a lot now he's noticed. Tch. Bad Tetsuya.  Haru's rubbing off on him. Now Hanamiya is making it worse. 

Finally Kuroko reached his house, bag on his shoulder. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The first thing Kuroko noticed that was wrong was that his mother's shoes were still at the door. The second was the multiple broken bottles that littered the house. He scrunched up his eyebrows. It was normal-ish but they never littered the house like that. He put his bag down and went upstairs. His mother had work right now then again his father's anniversary was recently too. Hopefully his mother was okay. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door to his mother's room. She was sprawled across the floor a bottle in her hand as well as a piece of paper. he went nearer to her when he finally realized what was wrong. 

She wasn't breathing. He stopped as well. Falling backwards. He struggled to get up, eyes wide, panting. He scrambled for the phone on the dresser behind him. Quickly but not looking away from his mother's body, he typed in 119. 

"What is your emergency?"

"My mother, she's not breathing." 

"What is your location?"

"XXXX XXXX XXXX." 

"Alright, in the mean time could you maybe check her pulse." 

"Yea, okay." Kuroko went to check her pulse. It wasn't there. 

"The ambulance will be there in 5 minutes. Does she have a pulse?"

"No. I got nothing. What do I do? I can't lose her. She's all I have left."

"I'm sorry sir but please calm down. You need to be strong. I'm going to hang up now please hold on."

"Yea, okay." Kuroko could hear the sirens in the background on the way. He heard a knock on his door abound a minute later. He ran downstairs and opened the door for the paramedics. "She's upstairs." 2 medics rushed upstairs.

"Could you explain the situation to me? And give me your name please. I'm Yashida Fukuda."

"Uh well. Sorry." Kuroko composed himself putting on his blank face. He could deal with his emotions later. "Right. I think she overdosed on alcohol, I just came home and she was sprawled on the floor like that... My name is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way. My mother is Kuroko Suya." 

"We will try our best son." As the conversation ended the medics came down with glum faces. The taller one spoke up.

"Hey, kid. I'm sorry. We can't do anything. She's long gone." Kuroko felt the tears falling and rushed upstairs to his mother's room. She was lying on the bed now, hands together on her abdomen. Eyes closed. He walked over. and put his hands in hers. When he noticed the paper still in her hands. It was the same note he left earlier, he turned it around. 

' _ Tetsuya baby, I love you. Thank you for dealing with me after everything. I'm sorry. I can't keep doing this to us.  To me, to you. You deserve better, and now me and your father will hopefully be together. Please don't give up. I love  you, we love you Tetsuya. Fight, I know you can do it baby.  _

_ Forever with love, _

_ Mommy.'  _

Kuroko took the note and grabbed his bag full of cash and left to the train station.  The medics would take her body, he couldn't deal with this right now. He waited at the station, eyes red and puffy. But then again who'd notice anyways. Hanamiya and Imayoshi were already there. When they saw him Imayoshi automatically lost his usual smirk and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Hanamiya shut his eyes and placed a hand on his head. Softly patting him. Kuroko broke just then. He didn't even notice when they left the station still in Imayoshi's arm or when Hanamiya took his bag or when they got into a taxi. When Kuroko finally came to he was in the Tokyo casino's hotel room. He was snuggling in the hotel bed with Imayoshi and Hanamiya on either side of him. The note still scrunched in his hand. He let out a breath. They had all fallen asleep but after he shifted, both his friends opened their eyes. 

"..."         

"Are you better now Kuro-chan?" Imayoshi asked with a soft smile. 

"Yea. I'm sorry. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Dumbass. Anything you wanna share." Hanamiya huffed.

"Hana-chan is actually trying to say, share since it might help." Imayohshi laughed quietly. "Hana-chan doesn't know how to use his words."

"Oi!" 

"Um. Well. My mom's dead." Reality set in, when Kuroko said it aloud.

"It's only 9am but wanna drink?"

"God yes."

And the next 24 hours were history.

\-- 

"God I'm decked out right now." Hanamiya slurred. "I don't remember jack shit."

"Same. Kuro-chan?"

"Nothing. I don't remember anything." Imayoshi suddenly leaned over the side of the bed.

"Sho-kun?" 

"I'm ganna throw up." Imayoshi ran to the bathroom. 

"Loser." Hanamiya dazed about.

"I've never been this hungover before."

"Sameee." Hanamiya slurred again. 

"Yeaaa." Kuroko slurred a bit. "Basketballlll."

"Bitch what?" Hanamiya shot up. "Is that all your think about. You went through hell an know have the worst hangover ever and all you can say is basketball! God your a actually a basketball idiot." 

"Yep." Imayoshi said as he came in shirtless.

"Mm- "

*ring ring*

"Phone?"

"Mine." Kuroko shuffled, he had jeans and belt still on. Feeling around in the bed he pulled the sheet. That's when he saw 3 other girls in the bed. 

"Holy shit! Where did they come from?" Hanamiya lurched off the bed. Kuroko found his phone deciding to worry about the girls after. 

"Hello?" Kuroko began, siting on the edge of the bed, Hanamiya behind him and Imayoshi drying his face with a towel by the front of the room.

"Kuroko-kun!" It was Riko.

"Ah. Kanto-kun." Kuroko put a hand through his hair and began looking for his clothes that were somewhere on the floor. He found a white button up but it had lipstick stains all over it. He held it over his arm.

"Don't Kanto-kun me! You missed yesterday. Get over here now!" 

"Uh, yea. I'm on my way." He hung up before she could say anything else. "I have to go." Hanamiya laid his head back, his head pounding from the hangover. Imayoshi was better, about to go shower. Kuroko picked up his bag, still shirtless he made his way down and grabbed a taxi. Yes, he was very clearly noticed. He didn't care. 

"Take me to Serin high please."In the taxi he put on his shoes. and strung the shirt around his neck, it was covered in lipstick. He couldn't wear it and he had nothing else. In the back of the cab he was going over what he had in his bag. The note, cash, socks, pencil. That's it. He laid his head back, legs apart. Eyes closed. He was tired. He started to drift off when the driver looked back and began to call for him. He paid and got out. Stretching he made his way to the gym.

"Kuroko. TEMEEEE!!! I had to face the devil's wrath while you were MIA!" Kagami yelled as he saw Kuroko walk in. "Kuroko?"

"Yea?"

"You good? Where's your shirt?" He said blushing.

"Right here." He said yawning and pulling his shirt from around his neck, he handed it over to Kagami and sat down in the middle of the gym where Kagami was.

"Uh? Kuroko? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Is this lipstick? What the hell?"

"Honestly Kagami, I don't remember anything."

"Kuroko, man. This isn't healthy at all and I really don't think you should be doing this to yourself."

"Kuroko-kun, can I talk to you?" Everyone was a bit wary and quiet. Watching their oh so innocent phantom.  What happened? 

"Sure Kanto-kun." Kuroko got up and followed her to her office, Hyuga came as well being the captain. 

"Uh Kuroko-kun. Can you tell us what's been happening with you? You've been acting rather out of character lately and we're concerned, the team is as well." Riko began.

"Sorry. I just, I need a break. Just some personal issues and I..." Kuroko trailed off.

"A break?" Hyuga said, looking over at Riko.

"I guess, I don't know."

"Actually Kuroko-kun, I'm glad you said that." Riko smiled not that Kuroko noticed.

"Actually some of the team and the miracles have been discussing a vacation somewhere. We haven't decided on a place yet but we we're wanting to ask if you could come." 

"I don't know."

"You can pick where we're going!" Hyuga blurt out.

"...I can?" Kuroko hesitated.

"Of course we wanted you too. If you decide no one would complain." Riko pushed a bit.

"Are you sure no one will mind?"

"100 percent." Hyuga smiled. They were so close. 

"Ikebukuro." Kuroko finally said.

"Eh?" Riko scrunched up her eyebrows. Why there? It's full of gangs and it's always so bustling.

"Why Ikebu-" Hyuga began. Riko slapped a hand on his face as Kuroko began to look up at them.

"Sor-"

"Ikebukuro sounds great we'll arrange everything and in the mean time go hum take a break and meet us at school in 2 days okay." Riko said quickly shutting them all up. "Go go, go home." She pushed Kuroko out and threw him out of the gym. Everyone just stared. She closed the gym doors behind her. "LISTEN UP!" They all paused. "WE ARE GOING TO IKEBUKURO!"

"Kuroko wants to go to Ikebukuro?" Izuki asked.

"That's what he said. Kagami text Kise. He'll let them all know."

"Okay." Kagami did so.

\--

Kise was in practice when his phone beeped. He pulled it out as he was on the bench. 

_ To: Model boy _

_ From: Kagami _

_ Kuroko wants to go to Ikebukuro, let the others know. In 2 days. _

_ \- Kagami _

Kise smiled. He began telling the rest of them.

_ \-- _

_ From:  Kise _

_ To: Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Akashicchi. _

_ We're going to Ikebukuro!  ^ - ^ Kurokocchi said so!! _

_ \- Kise. _

"Oi Kise, get off your phone." Kasamatsu kicked Kise.

"Senpaiiiii, We're going to Ikebukuro!" Kise jumped up.

"HUH?"  

_ \-- _

"Imayoshi, we're going to Ikebukuro. I don't really like you but everyone else is busy." Aomine scowled as he closed his phone.      

"Gladly."

"God your creepy."

\--

"Takao, pack my lucky items for the next two weeks. We're going to Ikebukuro."

"Ehhh?"

\--

"Muro-chin. Ikebukuro. In 2 days."

"Hm?"

\--

"I guess I'm booking the hotel." Akashi sighed.

_________


	10. Nothing to lose.

_ \-- _

_ 2 Days Later _

\--

"Everyone here?" Riko called out. "Hyuga, do a roll call!"

"Tch. Okay okay." Hyuga grumbled. "Riko, here. Me, here. Kiyoshi?"

"Mornin'."

"Izuki, Kagami?"

"We're both here."

"Kuroko?"

"..." Hyuga waited. "Not here yet... Kise and Kasamatsu?"

"We are ready!"

"Shut up Kise."

"Okay. Imayoshi-san and Aomine?"

"Yea."

"Midorima and Takao?"

"Yep!"

"Murasakibara and Himuro."

"Hello. Murasakibara is coming, he just stopped at the convenience store."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring anyone?"

"Mayuzumi."

"Is he here?"

"Stopped at some shop. He's on his way."

"So now we're just waiting for Kuroko, Mayuzumi and Mura-"

"I'm here."

"So the phantoms then."

"Yep." Kise called out."

"Let's get in the bus for now we can wait for them inside. It's air conditioned." Riko suggested.

"Air Conditioned!" Aomine stood and got in. Kagami behind him. Everyone else piled in. Waiting.

\--

"Mayuzumi-san?" Mayuzumi heard a familiar voice behind him as he paid for a pack a cigarettes

"Yes?" He replied turning around, only to see the one only Kuroko Tetsuya. But what in God's name was he doing in such a dirty old shop anyways.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just wondering if you were coming on the trip to Ikebukuro? Did Akashi invite you along?"

"Yes..." Mayuzumi finally said, the silence dragged out as the shopkeeper went to the back of the store, looking for the product of Mayuzumi's request. Finally the older phantom's curiosity got the best of him. "What are you doing here?" Kuroko looked up.

"Cigs." He replied solemnly.

"Oh. You don't seem the type."

"I know and you?" Kuroko asked back.

"Drugs."

"Oh." The shopkeeper came back and handed Mayuzumi his purchase. He walked out. Kuroko bought his cigs and then also exited the shop only to find Mayuzumi waiting for him outside. Kuroko was surprised, they were hardly friends much less on a friendly basis. However the white haired phantom simply continued to walk ignoring Kuroko.

"Let's go." Kuroko followed. After a few minutes of walking behind the elder he looked back at the teal head. "Walk beside me." Kuroko obliged.

"Why the drugs?" Kuroko asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Why the cigs?"

"Same time." Kuroko said. If they were to admit then they would at the same time.

"Fine."

"I'm a bit addicted."

"I'm a bit addicted." They looked at each other.

"Don't steal my words."

"Don't steal my words." They glared at each other.

"Stop."

"Stop." They then both let out a sigh. Realizing they did that at the same time as well, they paused their walking. Then began to chuckle.

"Maybe your not so bad after all." Mayuzumi shrugged.

"You too."

\--

"Where are the those god damn phantoms!" Aomine huffed.

\--

After a some time they made it to the bus, not that anyone noticed them. Mayuzumi only carried a small duffel bag. Kuroko had his wallet in his pocket and a smaller duffel then Mayuzumi at his side. He planned on buying everything as he went.

They arrived and knocked on the door. They waited and finally Riko poked her head out seeing the phantoms she fell back into the bus out of surprise.

"You're here. Both of you? You came together."

"Yes."

"Yes." They both said at the same time. They got into the bus with not a single care of what those thought of them. They took seats beside one another, near the front of the bus. They could feel all the eyes on them as they took their seats, choosing to ignore it, they sat silently.

"..."

"Let's go then?" Riko told the driver. Taking a seat beside Hyuga.

\--

About 15 mins into the ride, Aomine leaned into Kagami.

"Oi. Kagami. Pss." Aomine whispered.

"What."

"Why are they together. Don't they hate one another?"

"I don't know."

\--

"Mayuzumi-san."

"Chihiro." He replied firmly.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled. Chihiro smiled back.

"You hear everyone's thoughts as well?"

"Yea. They are very obvious, it's hard to ignore."

"Your lights are both idiots."

"I know."

\--

"Oi Kagami. Their talking."

"Ahomine! I can see that."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Useless."

"Oi!"

\--

"Anyways. Why Ikebukuro?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Hm."

\--

"Is this weird Shin-chan? Or is it just me?"

"No."

"Wait what?"

\--

"Look at them getting along!"

"Teppei. Stop. Don't even start Izuki."

"Hyuga!"

\--

_ Ikebukuro Hotel. _

\--

"WE'RE HERE!" Riko yells out to everyone.

"Indeed, this is the hotel my family owns, everyone has their own room and we are all on the top floor, there is also a common area on that floor where we can all hang out." Akashi says to the group.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko bows politely. They all make their way to the grand elevator and are greeted by many staff who take their bags up to their rooms. They are given keys and head up together.

"What are we doing here first?" Izuki asks absently.

"I don't know, we can all go and explore the main city?" Riko suggests.

"Yes, that seems acceptable." Midorima nods. The elevator stops. They all step out.

They all head to their rooms. The place was luxurious, beautiful. No one could complain. Bless Akashi.

\--

Kuroko was in his room, he emptied his bag on his bed; cash, basic supplies, and cigarettes. He had to buy clothes, tomorrow when they explore the city. Kuroko decided he'd leave tonight and meet up with Haru and buy his car, so when he leaves again later he won't have to walk. He was going to live it up. This was Haru's city, this is what he needs. He unlocks his cell and calls Haru.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"TET-CHAN!" Kuroko smiles.

"I'm here in Ikebukuro, I was wondering if you could take me out somewhere, and maybe get that car we we're talkin' 'bout."

"Hell yes. Where you, I can pick you up now. Maybe we can hit a club up too. Your 17, no one will notice here."

"Okay, I'm at XXX Hotel. Call when your down."

"Okay, later damsel."

"Bye Charming." Kuroko packed up his cash and grabbed his bag, he looked decent. Then he got his call back, answering he shut his door and left.

Kuroko walked through the common room, Murasakibara was sitting on the couch. Kuroko had to walk by to get to the elevator.

"Kuro-chin. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Okay. Bye."

\--

"Ready."

"Always."

\--

"How do you like your new car?"

"It's perfect."

"1.5 mil." (16-17 thousand, cad/us)

"I have .5 mil left."

"We'll hit up a casino tomorrow."

\--

"This is my favorite club in the city." Haru laughed. "Drinks on me."

"Hell yes. Let's get drinking." Kuroko and Haru took alot of shots, and a lot of drinks

"God, you sound more and more like me everyday. What you think 'bout those guys there. Hot or not?" Haru cried out.

"Hot." Kuroko laughed unthinkingly.

"Your gay too?" Haru smiled.

"Bi." Kuroko replied.

"Cute."

"I have to get back tonight."

"How 'bout in the morning."

"Fine."

"Let's go!" Haru yells, walking up to a group of guys, Kuroko on his tail.

\--

3 guys came up to Kuroko some time in the night after Kuroko sobered up a bit. "So, Cutie. What's your name?"

"Tetsuya." He replies, smiling up at them. They we're all good looking and Kuroko didn't mind going home with that, two we're twins he noticed.

"So, you here alone?" One twin says. All of them much taller then the phantom.

"I have one friend with me, he's somewhere."

"Well, how 'bout you come hang with us." The one in the middle said, he had a small crown tattoo on his collarbone. He looked like the leader.

"I guess I wouldn't mind." Kuroko looks up seductively. He knew this game, he could play it.

"All right, why don't we go hang out now. I'm Jin and the twins are Itto and Ikki." The leader, who had a lean and muscular body was smiling at the younger boy. The twins we're graced with orange hair and god it looked good on them.

"Let's, where to?"

"Your not from around here are you?" Jin looked back at the twins smiles coming onto their faces.

"No, I'm here for a few weeks. However I'm liking it so far."

"Oh? I think-" The first twin began. Itto, Kuroko thinks.

"We can-" Ikki probably intercepts.

"Convince him" Itto, begins to finish.

"To stay." Ikki finished.

"What do you think boss?" They say together.

"I think you might be right." He grins.

"What do you think Cutie?"

"I think, I'm looking forward to it."

"Why don't you text your friend and let him know you left early and we can take you to a nicer club. It's VIP only."

"Alright."

\--

It's about 2 am when Kuroko and his 3 new friends reach a new club. Kuroko is sober now, and maybe leaving with strangers seems like a shittier idea then he thought. But with his mother now gone, he couldn't care less. He had nothing to care for anymore.

"So, Tetsuya. Ready?"

"Always."

"Let's go." The twins say together, giving him a kiss on both his cheeks. Jin smiles and kisses his lips. Kuroko kisses back. No losses here.

"I like this one." Ikki lights up.

"Let's keep him boss." Itto agrees.

"Yea, let's. I need a new queen anyways. But first we need to make sure he's worthy."

"Worthy?" Kuroko questions.

"How good of a gambler are you?" Jin looks at Kuroko in deep concentration. Kuroko can only smile, a sadistic smile. They all look at him in confusion.

"Have you ever heard of Pokerface." Kuroko says. Still smiling.

"Of course. Even here we have. Why?" Ikki asks, narrowing his eyes.

"'Cause your looking at him." They all widen their eyes.

"We're keeping him." The twins say at once. The boss smiles.

"So want us to keep you?"

"Your going to have to convince me first."

"We can do that, can't we?" Jin says to his boys.

"Of course." They reply.

\--

"That, was fucking amazing." Kuroko says 3 hours later, it's 5 am.

"I know, I haven't had a time as good as that in years." Jin laughs. All of them shirtless now. All of them walking down a more deserted area of Ikebukuro.

"Your tattoos, I just noticed them in the light. You all match."

"You want one? Well technically if we're going to keep you, you have to get one too." Ikki says.

"I do?"

"Yea, we've convinced you right." Itto asks.

"Yea, you've convinced me." Kuroko says earnestly. Jin and the rest smile, they genuinely like Tetsuya. He's strong willed, a holy gambler and everything they need right now. Once he gets that tattoo the deal will be sealed.

"Why don't we take you to get one, yours can match mine and you can be my queen." Jin prods, Kuroko thinks about it. He did have a hella good time, he can't remember a lot of it though. These guys we're nice and sexy. He also didn't have anything to lose. He made about 7K yen. What the hell, why not?

"Let's do it." They grin.

"We know a good place, it's just down the street."

"Wait, one more thing." They pause.

"I better be your only queen." Kuroko says seriously. They laugh.

"Yes, Cutie. You are my only queen and we've never had one before."

"Then okay." They go down to the tattoo parlor, Jin says something to the owner and Kuroko lies down. The tattoo artist gets started. After a bit, he has a crown tattoo on his collarbone. Kuroko looks in the mirror, sexy he thinks.

"Hey, Jin." The artist speaks up. "He your new recruit?"

"No, my queen, don't speak about him that way."

"Shit, sorry. I-"

"Don't. Just spread the news. The kings have a queen now."

"Yes, sir." The artist smiles. "Oh, one last thing. Want to give him the king writing above his hip?"

"Sure, ask him." Jin agrees. "If anything, get it to say;  _ King's Queen." _

"Okay." The artist agrees. "Hey, Tetsuya?"

"Yea?" He looks back at them, a bit hungover now.

"We were wondering if you wanted the rest of the tattoo?"

"The rest?" Kuroko hadn't noticed anymore.

"Yea, just above your hip on the right, it would say;  _ King's Queen." _

"Mm." Kuroko thinks on it a bit, he's already gone halfway. "Sure." Everyone is happy to hear that, Tetsuya was the perfect queen. A gambler, pretty, can tell the twins apart and strong minded.

Kuroko left the shop at 8 am, with 2 new tattoos and possibly 1 boyfriend with 2 additional fucks. Life was good.

"I have to go now." He says to them as the wonder down a street, no idea what happened to their shirts.

"Already?"

"Yea, I have some plans with some friends."

"Alright, how 'bout tonight."

"Sure."

"Wanna ride, I'm sober enough to drive, and the cars right there."

"Nah, the club from earlier is nearby, I recognize the area my car's there."

"Alright, later." Jin says.

"Bye Bye!" The twins add on, Kuroko waves and heads to his car.

\--

Kuroko drives back, new car, shirtless, a bag of money in the passenger seat. Tattooed and still high off adrenaline. He checks his phone as he makes him way into the elevator. He has one missed call from Haru, and a message from Kagami telling him to wake up. Murasakibara probably didn't tell anyone he went out. Kuroko sighs leaning against the bar in the elevator. The doors open and he shoves his phone in his pocket, his money bag still in the car. He has a toothbrush and stuff in his room, that's probably it. He feels hungover and is surprised he didn't crash his car earlier. He's not not lucid, he's just sore. He runs a hand through his hair and steps out of the elevator.

He sees everyone in awake and sitting around.They look over at the elevator after hearing the ding. Then he remembers something Haru said to him 'a shirtless Kuroko, is a noticeable one" Or something he can't remember. He waves at Aomine. His jaw drops, Kuroko can't figure our why.

"Oi, Tetsu?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"Where were you?"

"Don't remember."

"Kuroko! You have tattoos!" Kagami says dropping the spatula in his hand.

"Yea, I got them last night, or was it this morning." Kuroko thinks aloud.

"Kuroko, I didn't peg you as irresponsible." Midorima says pushing up his glasses.

"I have nothing to lose, Midorima-kun. It's fine, you should try it."

"Try what?" Midorima snaps a bit. Unimpressed.

"Clubbing, stuff like that." Kuroko shrugs, too tired to deal with this shit.

"I never would have imagined something like that coming from Kuroko." Izuki says.

"Really?" Mayuzumi interrupts.

"You were aware?" Akashi questions. Mayuzumi shrugs.

"Kuro-chan, you went out without me?" Imayoshi smiles that creepy ass smile.

"Sorry Sho-kun. Haru says hi."

"Something tells me you weren't with Haru last night and if I recall correctly you didn't have those tattoos before." Imayoshi continues.

"Of course you know that." Kuroko sighs. "I made some new fucks last night. Well potential ones anyways." They all drop their jaws as Kuroko smirks. Life is good.

"Aomine, Kuroko said fucks. He said he's going to. Holy shit." Kagami swears. They all looks at each other so lost like puppies. What the hell happened to Kuroko.

"I don't recommend this behavior Tetsuya. It's dangerous, how do you know that those people wouldn't take advantage of you, what would your mother say?" Akashi looks at Kuroko disapprovingly.

"She won't say anything Akashi-kun, she's dead." Kuroko snaps, frustrated with everyone ganging up on him. He storms away to his room, slamming it behind him. Fuck.

\--

"Holy fuck." Kagami swears.


	11. King's Queen

Kuroko was unnerved, he really didn’t know what to do. A drink? A smoke? Smoke. He didn’t have any alcohol anyways.After disabling the smoke alarms he pulled out a cigarette and he took a drag after lighting it. It was relaxing. Contentful. 

By the time he got a knock on his door he felt relaxed, completely at ease but a bit guilty at snapping at his friends from earlier, they didn’t deserve that. They were only worried.  Hearing the knock he lifted his head noticing the now smoke filled room. 

“Who’s it?” Kuroko mumbled out unintelligently. 

“It’s Kagami.” 

Throwing his head back into the mattress, he replied something that vaguely resembled a ‘come in’. Hearing the door open he mumbled something similar to a hello. 

“Kuroko?” 

“What are you-” Kagami started coughing. “Kuroko. It’s smoking in here!” 

“I’m aware.” The teal head replied. 

“Come outside. Please.” Kagami sighed. 

“Tired.” 

“I’m dragging you out.” Following what he said, Kagami lifted the teal head up into his arms and carried him out of his room. 

“Kagami-kun.” 

“What.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

\--

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko  said to his friends.    
  


“Don’t be Tetsu.” Aomine sighed. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

“We just worry about you Kurokochi.” Kise scrunched his brows up. 

 

“How about I take you all to lunch? To make up for it.” Kuroko smiled at his fellow basketball players. 

 

“Yes.” Aomine and Kagami cried. 

 

“You can’t change your mind anymore.” 

 

“Your going to be broke after this Kuroko-kun.” Riko laughed, watching the iys start to scramble away. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” They all looked at one another, then they all scrambled off to get ready.  

 

\--

 

Akashi waited till everyone left. Then the teal head turned towards his ex-captain. ”Tetsuya”, Akashi began, bringing blue eyes towards his own gaze. “You know nothing is your fault. There is nothing for you to make up for.” Akashi gave the him a depreciative look. 

 

“Akashi-kun. Just look at me.” Kuroko sighed. “I’m a mess.” 

 

“I’ve always been looking Tetsuya.” Akashi said. 

 

“Then, you know how much of a mess I am. I don’t want to burden you all, this is the least I can do. I know it isn’t even anything. I know I’m dragging you all down with how I am, but I just can’t go back to who I was yet.” Akashi looked back at the smaller teen. Tetsuya, Akashi wasn't sure how this had happened, how it all got so out of control so fast. He wasn’t lying when he said he was always looking, it just seemed that rather he wasn’t watching closely enough.

 

“Tetsuya.” 

 

“Akashi-kun. I can’t. I’ve lost so much. My mother is dead. My father is dead. I’m a gambler, I’m a smoker, I’m an alcoholic, and I’m on my way on becoming a drug addict too.” Emotion now visible in those blue doe eyes, “LOOK AT ME AKASHI-KUN!!” Kuroko yelled, raising his voice tears beginning to form. 

 

“I’m looking”, replied Akashi solemnly. Looking at him, hiding the shame he felt behind his own carefully blank face. He didn't see it soon enough.   

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko felt the tears running down his cheeks. Akashi stepped closer, ever so slowly. Kuroko looking down ashamed of himself. Unable to do anything. 

 

“Come here.” Barely registering himself Kuroko threw his arms open and threw himself into Akashi’s embrace. “It’s okay.” Akashi said quietly, taking the phantom into his arms. “I’m sorry for not noticing. I’m sorry.”  

 

“Me too.” Kuroko said miserably.

 

“Yea. Me too.” Sighed Akashi. “Me too.” 

 

\-- 

 

“So what did you do today?” Haru asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. They were in Haru’s apartment, it was around 8 or 9pm. They were waiting until they could actually hit the clubs or something.  

 

“Nothing much. I took my teammates to lunch. Nothing interesting.” Kuroko replied. 

 

“Where’d you go the other night?” Haru asked, remembering the incident. At the time he didn’t realize his friend had run off but now he realized he should be a bit concerned. You really don’t know what type of people are around in Ikebukuro. Especially right now. There was a gang going around claiming territory, putting other gangs in their place. They were dangerous.     
  


Haru himself was lucky. He was an influential person. Someone who was someone everywhere he went. Regardless of gang. He was of the very few who had free reign and respect. The bottom line was he had information. All the information anyone could need. And right now the word on the street was the KIngs had finally crowned their queen.    
  


Surprisingly after digging around he found out it happened the same night Kuroko got lost. He needed to know that Kuroko didn’t somehow get involved. 

 

“I went with a couple guys that night.” Kuroko said absently. 

 

“Oh yea? Who?” Haru asked, interested but worried.    

 

“A pair of twins and another guy. Hella good looking too.” Why did that sound ominous yet familiar. 

 

“Twins?” Haru asked. 

 

“Yea, Ikki and Itto. The guy was called Jin.” Haru snapped up. Then grabbed Kuroko’s shirt, lifting it above his midriff, he spotted the tattoo.   

 

“Tetsuya.” 

“HARU? What are you doing!?“ Kuroko said alarmed. 

 

“What the fuck Tetsuya.” Haru snapped. “Are you crazy!?”  

 

“What is your problem?” Kuroko snapped back. Annoyed with his friends behaviour. 

 

“I can’t believe it. How could you do this!” 

 

“Oh my God. Haru! What do you want?”

 

“Your crazy. I can’t help you out of this one.”

 

“What one?!” Kuroko snarled. “You keep saying that. Tell me!” 

 

“You became the Queen of the Kings gang.” 

 

“Gang?” Kuroko asked. 

 

“Yes. You now have a position of power in the largest and most powerful gang in the city. You crazy motherfucker. How did this happen. There’s no getting out of this now. You know that right? Your stuck with them. They aren’t the cleanest people Tetsuya. All I can say is be careful and trust no one. Oh my God.”

 

“Okay, okay relax.” 

 

“Tetsuya. What the actual fuck. I need a drink.”

 

“I’ll drive.”

 

“Jesus, I can’t even tell you to stay away from them. They would find you and probably kidnap you or something ‘cause you're in JIn’s favour or whatever, and If you stay and fuck up they would kill you.” 

 

“Sorry?” 

 

“You didn’t know.” 

 

“Now what?” 

 

“Don’t fuck up. That means be loyal, no matter what.“

 

“I need a drink.” 

 

“You’re still driving.” 

 

\--

 

“I’m feel wasted already.” 

 

“It’s only 2am.” 

 

\--

 

“Hello Cutie.” Kuroko hears from behind him. Haru is still sitting right in front of Kuroko. He feels a body slide beside his and into the booth. Kuroko turns his head and see’s Jin. 

 

“Jin?” 

 

“The one and only sweetheart.” Jin smiles then leans in pressing a kiss to the teal heads lips. “Give me a kiss back.” Jin orders. Remembering the conversation from earlier between himself and Haru he complies. Kissing the talled male back. He feels his lips begin to part and a tongue slide into his mouth. Jin tastes like alcohol, the rich kind. Kuroko kisses back harder. Slowly he lets his hands slide onto Jin’s chest and he feels a strong arm pull him closer from behind his back. Getting a bit lost in the kiss he doesn’t really notice Jin pull back. Opening his eyes from the loss of contact he sees Jin staring down at him with a longingful gaze. Then he sees Jin turn his head, and he too follows suit. 

 

“Oh.” Kuroko says all but shy, then buries himself in Jin’s chest. Jin pulls him in and sets the smaller male into his lap. 

 

“Hey.” Haru replies laughing a bit. He himself is on good terms with the leader of the Kings, so he has nothing to worry about. 

 

“Haru?” Jin says. 

 

“ ”Sup.” Haru says smirking. “I see you have my best friend there.”    
  


“Indeed. He’s become my Queen.” Jin smiles. 

 

“Well you chose wisely. He’s great.”

 

“It seems so, Cutie here has you for a best friend so that says a lot.”

 

“Tetsuya here doesn’t actually know much about all that. He was just visiting.”             

 

“Yes. But now he’ll be here permanently. I was planning on taking him to the base after this. The twins miss him.” 

 

“Alright. Have fun. Don’t hurt him alright?”

 

“Never.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

\-- 

 

“So Sweetheart.” Jin began as he got into his car, Kuroko already in the passenger seat. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m taking you to the base. I was going to explain how everything is but then I realized that you had the Haru for a best friend and I know he must have filled you in.” Jin took off driving way over the speed limit. 

 

“Mmhm.” After a minute or two of silence Kuroko spoke up again. “Jin?” 

 

“Yea.” 

 

“Are we dating?” Kuroko asked finally. 

 

“Yes.” Jin replied sharp. “No one is to get near you now.” 

 

“Okay.” Kuroko agreed beginning to actually contemplate this. He technically didn’t have a choice and so far Jin had been pretty good to him.

 

About 10 minutes later, in the deeper end of Ikebukuro, they reached a run down building. It was large and had gates. Parking the car in front of the building, Jin opening the door and helping Kuroko out. Jin pushed open the door to the building. 

 

“Welcome to the clubhouse.” Jin grinned. 

 

\--

 

Inside it was beautiful, large windows, lush carpets, a chandelier and a small 4 or 5 step staircase, that led to another platform. The whole floor had an open concept, pillars in the corners. Before the platform was a living room type area, chairs and couches that faced one another then on the platform above the stairs set a couch, that looked like a throne. 

 

“We belong there.” Jin said noticing Kuroko’s eyes wander over everything and finally settling on the throne. “Come.” Taking his boyfriends hand, he dragged him to the couch that presented as a throne. Jin took a seat and rested his back between the sidearm of their throne and the back of it, he threw a leg over the couch and then set Kuroko against himself. He put a possessive arm around his lover. Kuroko only leaned back exposing his neck to the possessive man behind him. Simply waiting for the kisses he knew were to come. 

 

“Let’s get you to meet everyone.” 

 

\--

 

The twins walked into the room seeing their new Queen against their King on the throne. It was a beautiful sight. 

 

“Ikki and Itto.” Their Queen said as they took a seat on the couches before the throne. They nodded. 

 

\--

 

Another 2 men came into the room. 

 

“My second in command, Arima and another high ranker Aoi.” Jin commented, they nodded. Getting a brief look of their new Queen, they took a seat.  

 

\--

 

“My computer specialist, Hajime.” Jin smiled as the last high ranker took a seat. 

 

Hajime glanced at the Queen, he was cute.

 

\--

 

“Lastly my men.”  Jin smirked. About 20 guys lined the walls of the room, surrounding the higher ups.   

 

\--

 

Jin sat up, smirking, his Queen sitting between his legs. “Say hello to your new Queen.” They all looked at the Queen waiting for permission. Jin only smiled at the obedience displayed. Kuroko looked back at Jin, then the men around the room.  

 

“Hello. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Your new Queen.” Kuroko smiled a bit. 

 

Jin leaned back only to have Kuroko sit on his lap, taking in his new position of power. They were going to take over Ikebukuro. 

 


End file.
